Progress in Polymer Science
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus es alumno de doctorado en la Universidad de Atenas y dedica casi toda su vida a la investigación. Sin embargo, su último año de estudios prometerá ser diferente al tener que asesorar a cierto alumno de maestría. CamusxMilo. ¡Terminado! Sorry not sorry.
1. Radio de Giro

**Progress in Polymer Science**

 _Un polímero es una molécula de gran tamaño compuesta por una o varias unidades químicas que se repiten a lo largo de la misma cadena._

 **Capítulo 1: Radio de Giro**

 _Para una molécula de polímero totalmente aislada, el radio de giro se define como el promedio de las distancias de los átomos de la cadena al centro de masa de la misma._

A la hora de elegir la universidad en la que estudiaría su doctorado, el joven Camus tuvo muchas opciones. La más obvia, por supuesto, era seguir sus estudios de química en la Universidad Pierre y Marie Curie. Sin embargo, Camus estaba más que consciente de que aquella no era su mejor oferta. Si únicamente se enfocaba en el ranking internacional de las instituciones, sin duda hubiese elegido la Escuela Normal Superior de París. Le era claro que en Francia no encontraría un mejor lugar para continuar con sus estudios y, a diferencia de varios de sus compañeros de generación, él sí logró obtener la muy cotizada carta de aceptación. Sus padres le insistieron por semanas que eligiera aquel colegio, no sólo por su excelente reputación, sino porque de ese modo su hijo no tendría que mudarse y separarse de ellos, amenaza que era más que latente.

La idea de estudiar en un país extranjero le llegó a Camus como un mero reto. Aplicó a varias instituciones en Holanda, Alemania e incluso, aprovechando que ya tenía los papeles, a Grecia. La Universidad Nacional y Kapodistríaca de Atenas difícilmente podía competir contra la infraestructura de sus demás opciones, sin embargo, su vena romántica tuvo a mal de inyectarle cierta curiosidad hacia la tierra que únicamente conocía a través de los libros. Conocedor y amante de los clásicos grecolatinos, por muchos años soñó con formar parte de la ciudad conocida como la cuna de la civilización occidental y si no estudió algo relacionado a aquellas tierras fue únicamente por la presión de sus familiares a enfocarse en algo más práctico.

Estudiar el doctorado en Atenas no solo sería una buena revancha en contra de aquellos que desalentaron sus pasiones juveniles, sino que podría conocer a detalle la región sobre la que tanto había leído. Yendo un poco más allá de su capricho, la universidad contaba con un muy buen departamento de química y un reciente, aunque prometedor, grupo de polímeros.

Sus padres dieron el grito en el cielo una vez que llegaron sus cartas de aceptación y la hora de aplicar para las becas. ¿Cómo era posible? Su hijo, aquel que formó parte de los cinco mejores alumnos de su generación, el que fue aceptado no sólo en la Escuela Normal de París, sino que también en la Universidad Técnica de Múnich, ese del cual tenían tantas expectativas, parecía haberse decidido por una universidad que apenas y figuraba entre las quinientas mejores del mundo y, por si fuera poco, se encontraba en un país repleto de problemas económicos y sociales.

Los Carlier intentaron desalentarlo por varios medios y Camus casi cedió cuando ofrecieron pagarle una modesta renta —lo más modesta que podía ser una renta en la capital francesa— con tal de que eligiera la Escuela Normal. Muy a su pesar, la oferta llegó el mismo día en el que Camus recibió un atento correo electrónico del doctor Shion Hadjichristidis comentándole lo mucho que le gustaría que el joven formara parte de su grupo de investigación.

El correo le llegó más que de sorpresa. Su único contacto con el grupo era un posdoctor griego que le ofreció los posibles temas para su estancia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el profesor Hadjichristidis, invitándole personalmente a enlistarse en la universidad ateniense. Las tres concisas líneas que le dedicó fueron más que suficientes para que cerrara el trato. Una tercera parte de las referencias de su tesis de maestría contenía el característico apellido griego y su participación en el área de polimerizaciones controladas era más que importante. Camus sabía que en Atenas podría llegar a conocer al hombre, pero jamás se imaginó que éste le escribiría directamente. El que lo hiciera significaba que estaba interesado en su trabajo y no había forma en la que rechazara tan buena oportunidad.

Fue de ese modo que Camus terminó estudiando en la capital griega, con una escueta beca que apenas y le daba para sobrevivir y con la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya.

Sus cuatro primeros años en Atenas pasaron con rapidez. Su investigación le apasionaba y el constante interés de Shion —así le había pedido que le llamara— en sus resultados le instaba a trabajar más arduamente. Quizá fue por eso que el joven decidió enfocarse estrictamente en su investigación y dejó a un lado no sólo su vida social, sino también sus ávidos deseos por conocer el país. A pesar de que llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en Atenas, apenas había visitado algunos cuantos templos y un par de museos. Ni siquiera se tomó la oportunidad de visitar una de sus famosas islas y, si acaso, su mayor mérito eran sus constantes visitas al parque Skopeftirio y eso sólo porque quedaba a cinco minutos de su departamento.

Las actividades de Camus no tardaron en centrarse únicamente en el laboratorio, su departamento y el breve espacio que se encontraba entre ellos. Su rutina era prácticamente inamovible y lo más excepcional que solía ocurrirle era cuando tenía que recibir a algún nuevo alumno de maestría para apoyarlo en su investigación.

Camus siempre fue introvertido y el conocer constantemente a nuevas personas distaba de ser su modo favorito de pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba tener a uno o dos muchachillos apoyándolo en sus experimentos. Consiguió una publicación con uno de ellos y, si sus próximos alumnos no eran demasiado flojos, confiaba en que podría publicar al menos dos trabajos más antes de acabar con su doctorado.

Se aproximaba agosto y, como todos los años, Shion no tardaría en llamarle para indicarle a qué alumno tendría la fortuna de esclavizar por los próximos dos semestres. La afamada cita surgió la última semana de julio y, con el mayor optimismo que su cruento realismo le permitió, se presentó ante el doctor Hadjichristidis.

—La próxima semana inicia el semestre, Camus —comentó Shion sin siquiera alzar su vista del monitor—. Sabes lo que eso significa.

Señaló una de las muchas hojas en su escritorio y el joven no dudó en tomarla y darle una rápida leída. Se trataba del currículum del alumno con quien trabajaría durante el próximo año. Ingeniero Químico egresado de la universidad ateniense, tesis de licenciatura en compuestos poliméricos, un año de estancias en dos laboratorios de control de calidad y tres años laborando en el centro de investigación de una empresa de detergentes. Shion debió haber dejado su trabajo a un lado porque no tardó en percatarse del ceño fruncido de su alumno.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—De ser posible me gustaría trabajar con alguien más.

—¿Acaso lograste discernir algo extremadamente revelador de su espectacular CV de cinco párrafos?

—Es demasiado viejo.

—¿Viejo? —Shion apretó los labios mientras se reclinaba levemente en su asiento—. Tiene veintisiete años; es un año menor que tú.

—Pero él es alumno de maestría.

—Trabajó durante cuatro años. No es como si se hubiera rascado la panza todo este tiempo. Trabajarás con él. Su experiencia con detergentes nos será útil, además, tiene buenas referencias. Confío en que podrán terminar el trabajo de los siloxanos.

Con aquellas palabras Shion dio por terminada la plática. Regresó inmediatamente a su computadora y le dejó muy en claro a Camus que no había cabida a réplicas.

Aceptando su cruel destino, el francés salió de la oficina del doctor mientras repasaba nuevamente el currículum del alumno. Cuatro años en la industria. Camus conocía muy bien el perfil de la gente que retomaba sus estudios después de pausas tan largas. Casi todos terminaron en el mundo de la investigación sin siquiera percatarse y sólo tras varios años de trabajos forzados aceptaron que no podrían ascender sin contar con al menos una maestría. Era entonces que tenían que regresar a la universidad para obtener el preciado certificado que les conseguiría un mejor salario. No solían preocuparse por sus calificaciones o sus experimentos, lo único que buscaban era un papel y preferían pasar sus tardes y vacaciones perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de esforzarse en su investigación. Sería casi imposible conseguir un artículo con un alumno como ese.

Camus le dio una última mirada a la pequeña foto engrapada en una esquina del currículum y pensó que al menos debería darle crédito al muchacho por ser capaz de lucir tan atractivo en una fotografía blanco y negro.

Suspiró.

Aquél sería un año larguísimo.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** *risa maniática* Estoy feliz de al fin comenzar a publicar esto. Antes que nada he de advertirles: este fic será 100% autoindulgente. Será cursi, cliché, ñoño y predecible. ¿Por qué seguir leyéndolo, preguntan? Al menos les puedo asegurar tres cosas. 1) Estará aceptablemente escrito. 2) No aprenderán nada de química (a menos que quieran hacerlo). 3) Los voy a hacer reír (ya sea porque tengo muy buen sentido del humor o porque se reirán de lo malo que será esto).

Nah, ya en serio. No será tan terrible. Me gustan mucho los AU universitarios y decidí arriesgarme con un multichap. Esta historia constará de 12 episodios y subiré uno al mes. Les prometo que los próximos capies serán más largos. No mucho más largos... pero algo.

Ahora, sobre el fic. El título es el mismo que uno de los journals de polímeros con mayor impacto del mundo. Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una propiedad de los polímeros que podrá o no (probablemente no) tener algo que ver con lo que pasa en la historia. XD

Cuando estuve investigando en qué universidad podía estudiar mi maestría en polímeros estuve muy tentada a aplicar a la universidad de Atenas. Me gusta mucho el trabajo de Nikos Hadjichristidis (de quien saqué el apellido de Shion); no sólo su trabajo es muy interesante, sino que su redacción es muy clara y sencilla. Ignoro si sigue apoyando a esa universidad, pero fue él quien creó el departamento de polímeros. Mi sentido común me llevó para otro lado, pero siempre me quedó esa espinita de estudiar en Atenas. Quizá algún día, aunque sea un curso semanal de cocina.

Manejaré a Shion como doctor, pero realmente su grado es de professor (el grado non plus ultra de las universidades, muchas veces cuentan con al menos un doctorado, varios años dando clases y supervisando tesis y, más que nada, dirigiendo investigación original). Le dejé como doctor porque en español se pierde misticismo y status con sólo decir profesor.

El departamento de química de esta universidad se encuentra en la zona este de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, y es ahí en donde también se encuentra el parque Skopeftirio. Casi todos los eventos de este fic ocurrirán alrededor de esta zona.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado y que me acompañen en este romance molecular! (OMG! LA ÑOÑEZ! ¡LA ÑOÑEZ ME EMBARGA!) Kissu!


	2. Morfología

**Capítulo 2: Morfología**

 _En la química de los polímeros, la morfología se refiere a la forma en la que las moléculas están conformadas. De este modo, los polímeros pueden ser clasificados como lineales, ramificados o entrecruzados._

A Camus le fue muy difícil enfrentarse al lunes con optimismo. Aquel día conocería al alumno de maestría con quien trabajaría durante los próximos meses y temía que en lugar de ayudarle a publicar algo terminara por quitarle su valioso tiempo.

Debido a que tuvo que sacar un par de libros de la biblioteca, llegó relativamente tarde a la oficina que compartía con el resto del grupo. Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con varios de sus compañeros, quienes le saludaron con mucho mayor entusiasmo del que su estómago podía aguantar en esos momentos. Afortunadamente, se conocían desde hacía tanto que Camus ya no se sentía obligado a fingir efusividad.

—¿Mala mañana? —preguntó el posdoctor español—. ¿Será porque hoy llegan nuestros nuevos esclavos?

—Ni lo digas, Shura —murmuró mientras se sentaba y encendía su computadora—. He estado pensando en esto todo el fin de semana. ¿Cómo voy a terminar el trabajo de los siloxanos si mi alumno es un irresponsable?

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces?

Por algún motivo Camus se sintió abochornado al responder que no.

—Viene de la industria. Tú sabes cómo son esos. Sólo vienen al laboratorio para matar tiempo antes de su titulación.

—No digas eso. Death Mask también venía de la industria y míralo ahora.

—¡Que no me digas así!

El agudo grito del italiano resonó por toda la oficina. Según lo que Camus sabía, desde el primer semestre de su doctorado sobresalió en su habilidad para emborracharse y llegar a trabajar al día siguiente con resaca. Su constante cara de muerto dio pauta para el peculiar apodo que casi todos utilizaban para dirigirse a él.

—Lo que importa es que gracias a mi constante supervisión se convertirá en un gran doctor en un semestre —continuó Shura.

—¡Medio semestre! —corrigió—. ¡Si arreglan el tensiómetro a tiempo para que haga mis mediciones!

—Ya que eres un experto en casos difíciles, Shura —sugirió Camus—. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de alumno? Tú también tuviste algo de experiencia con los siloxanos.

—Olvídalo. Shion te eligió como su supervisor y así te quedarás.

—¿Y por qué no puede trabajar con Death Mask?

—Porque Shion sabe que estoy demasiado ocupado afinando mi tesis como para preocuparme por unos estúpidos mocosos.

Una delicada risa le interrumpió. Se trataba de Afrodita, otro alumno de doctorado que llegó al laboratorio hacía dos años. Él pertenecía a la facultad de Biología, pero su interés en biopolímeros le llevó hasta ese grupo de investigación en el que solía trabajar hasta cuatro días a la semana.

—Por favor, Death Mask. Si no te ha dado ningún alumno es porque no confía en ti. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sinceramente me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta este punto.

—¡Tú no te metas, Köttbulle!

Como era costumbre, los dos hombres iniciaron una infantil discusión que duraría al menos quince minutos.

—Afrodita tiene razón, ¿sabes? —dijo Shura sobre el barullo que los otros dos producían—. Shion confía mucho en ti. Es por eso que te ha encargado a tantos muchachos. Lo harás bien. Si ese hombre fuese tan terrible como lo haces parecer, Shion nunca lo hubiera aceptado en el grupo.

—Supongo que eso es cierto…

Admitiendo finalmente su derrota, Camus inició su día revisando sus correos electrónicos mientras miraba constantemente el reloj de su computadora. Los nuevos alumnos deberían de presentarse a las diez de la mañana y, sorprendentemente, llamaron a la puerta al cinco para las diez.

—Disculpen —una rubia cabeza se asomó por la puerta y Camus reconoció a su alumno—. ¿Es ésta la oficina del grupo Hadjichristidis?

—Acertaron —indicó Shura y tanto el rubio como un joven castaño entraron a la habitación.

—¡Shura! —el castaño le saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—He estado ocupado, enano, pero ahora te aseguro que te cansarás de verme.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Camus al comprender repentinamente el vehemente rechazo de Shura para cambiar de estudiantes.

—¿No es obvio? Es Aioria, el hermano menor de Aioros.

Camus observó con atención al joven. Ciertamente había un gran parecido entre el muchacho y el viejo compañero de generación de Shura. Camus convivió con Aioros un par de años antes de que éste terminara su doctorado y decidiera abandonar la vida de investigador para convertirse en maestro de tiempo completo. Claramente el joven tenía todas las intenciones de seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Shura presentó a los pocos miembros del grupo que se encontraban en la oficina y después le indicó al rubio que trabajaría con Camus.

—Entiendo —asintió el hombre mientras le ofrecía la mano al francés—. Soy Milo Kafantari. Será un gusto trabajar contigo.

Camus estrechó su mano tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el muchacho se veía mucho más guapo en persona que en una estúpida fotografía en blanco y negro. Sus ojos turquesa chispeaban con entusiasmo mientras que una amplísima sonrisa le prometía muchos más problemas de los que se podía imaginar.

Rompió el contacto casi a regañadientes y de una repisa tomó dos pesados libros para luego entregárselos a su alumno.

—Toma. Estos dos serán bibliografía esencial para tu trabajo.

Milo revisó el material por unos segundos antes de que Camus lo condujera hasta una computadora que, desafortunadamente, se encontraba justo al lado de la suya. El francés hizo lo que pudo para descartar las extrañas ideas que surgieron en su mente al percatarse de que tendría al rubio a su lado por todo un año. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar avergonzarse a sí mismo era enfocarse en su deber y terminar con el asunto lo más rápido posible.

—Podrás utilizar esta máquina mientras te encuentres aquí. Es algo vieja, pero no tenemos más opciones. Tiene todo el software que necesitarás y podrás utilizarla para escribir tu revisión bibliográfica.

—Sobre eso…

—Quisiera que me entregaras el borrador de la introducción de tu tesis a más tardar la segunda semana de noviembre. De ese modo puedo tomar el resto del mes para revisarla y podrás corregirla durante las vacaciones de navidad. Si lo deseas, puedes entregarme el trabajo algunas semanas antes, pero no te garantizo que lo revise antes de tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—Por favor ten mucho cuidado con el modo en el que citas los artículos. Evita utilizar algún software especial para manejar tus referencias. Cuando se acaban las licencias solemos meternos en problemas. Es algo tedioso, pero puedes usar la herramienta de Word, aunque te recomiendo que aprendas a utilizar LaTeX. Es bastante útil para redactar textos científicos.

—Estoy algo familiarizado con LaTeX, pero…

—Aprenderás con el tiempo, estoy seguro. Te enviaré algunas plantillas para que te des una idea de cómo funciona. También algunos ejemplos de bibliografías; no me cansaré de recalcar la importancia de citar adecuadamente. Recuerda que tu trabajo será analizado por computadora para verificar que no hayas cometido algún plagio. Quiero evitarme la vergüenza de regresarte tu trabajo.

—El director de la maestría nos dijo algo semejante.

—Necesitaré que hagas las gráficas en cualquier cosa que no sea Excel. Tenemos varios programas; elije uno y utilízalo. Excel es demasiado lento y tiende a trabarse cuando maneja muchos datos. Y créeme, manejarás muchos datos.

—Seguramente yo…

—Finalmente —le entregó una hoja al desconcertado alumno—, aquí te dejo las fechas que manejaré a lo largo del semestre. Tomaré una semana de vacaciones a inicios de noviembre y, por supuesto, dos semanas de diciembre. También asistiré a un congreso a fines de febrero y no estaré aquí por una semana. Ten estas fechas muy en cuenta porque no estaré aquí para ayudarte y tendrás que resolver cualquier duda conmigo antes de que me vaya. Te agradecería mucho que me entregaras un documento semejante en cuanto tengas tus vacaciones planeadas y, si requieres faltar por el motivo que sea, tendrás que informármelo por correo con copia a Shion con al menos un día de antelación.

Generalmente, cuando Camus terminaba su discurso solía encontrarse con la aterrada mirada de sus alumnos. Abrumados por el exceso de información, los jóvenes tenían con esos pocos minutos para bloquearse por el resto del día, por lo que los mandaba a casa. Sin embargo, este novato no parecía especialmente sorprendido por lo que se le exigiría de ahora en adelante. Muy al contrario, el griego sonreía como si estuviese encantado con la situación.

—¡Señor, sí señor! —exclamó mientras hacía un saludo militar.

Camus no se molestó en disimular un gruñido

—¿Preguntas?

—De hecho sí —tomó asiento en la silla giratoria frente a su nueva máquina y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿En qué se supone que voy a estar trabajando? Me va a costar hacer una buena introducción si no sé ni de qué se va a tratar mi tesis.

Un sonroje cubrió el rostro de Camus al darse cuenta de que había olvidado lo más importante de toda esa conversación —al menos eso explicaba por qué terminó tan pronto. Apenas conocía a ese hombre y ya comenzaba a hacer mellas en su pensamiento cognitivo. ¡De ningún modo saldría invicto de ese semestre!

—Cierto. Lo lamento —extendió su brazo hacia uno de los anaqueles y sacó un delgado libro con empastado azul—. Nos gustaría que continuaras este trabajo. Se trata de una polimerización con siloxanos para formar moléculas anfifílicas.

—¿Detergentes?

—Algo así —murmuró—. Ven. Vamos a la biblioteca a sacar copias de la tesis.

El novato asintió y, después de despedirse de los demás, salió obedientemente tras su supervisor.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ok, este capítulo fue meramente introductorio a la situación del laboratorio. Generalmente los grupos de investigación están conformados por gente de muchos países y lo normal es que se hable siempre en inglés (idioma que para bien o para mal es considerado el idioma de la 'ciencia'). Así que imagínense que todos se hablan en inglés, ¿va? Por supuesto que entre Milo y Aioria hablarán en griego cuando se encuentren solos, pero cuando se está en grupo se habla en inglés para evitar ser groseros. Imagínense que hay más gente en el grupo, pero no hablaré de ellos porque no harán nada en la historia jaja!

Sobre las edades que planteé, sólo para que se den una idea, Afro y Camus tienen la misma edad (28), Death Mask es un año mayor (29 años), mientras que Shura tiene 30 y Aioria 24. Sobre Shion se lo dejo a su criterio (*coff* está viejo *coff*). Sé que son grandes para lo que suelen plantear en los fics, pero es que así es en la vida real. ._.

Tenía que dejar el apodo de Death Mask. =D Me gusta hacer eso. Köttbulle es el nombre de las famosas albóndigas suecas. Sobre el apellido de Shion... bueno... les puedo asegurar que hay muchos, muchos peores. XD

Este capítulo fue súper técnico y era la idea, para demostrar un poco el carácter de Camus. Les prometo que a partir del siguiente habrá más interacción entre el tutor y el alumno y ya no habrá explicaciones ñoñas de nada (más que la del título).

¡Espero que no lo hayan odiado! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Peso Molecular

**Capítulo 3: Peso Molecular**

 _A diferencia de los compuestos convencionales, los pesos moleculares de los polímeros son sumamente altos. El método más común para determinarlos es por medio de la cromatografía de filtración en gel._

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Tengo muchas preguntas, pero sobre el cromatógrafo ninguna.

Camus frunció el ceño ante la despreocupada respuesta de su alumno. Llevaba al menos dos horas discutiendo con él sobre los principios de la cromatografía de filtración y su importancia en la caracterización de los polímeros. Se tomó la molestia de demostrarle cada uno de los pasos que tenía que seguir para usar el equipo y durante todo ese tiempo tuvo que soportar la burlona sonrisa del muchacho —Camus casi podía palpar su condescendencia— y sus bobos movimientos de cabeza que pretendían aparentar que prestaba atención.

—En dado caso supongo que no tendrás problemas en medir esta muestra —le ofreció un pequeño vial etiquetado con un escueto código numérico.

Milo asintió y con un rápido movimiento lanzó hacia atrás la abultada trenza con la que había aplacado su cabello. Con una mano sujetó y abrió el vial y con la otra preparó la jeringa. En menos de diez segundos la muestra estaba lista para ser inyectada al cromatógrafo y, de no ser por la triunfante sonrisa del otro, Camus habría apostado que su habilidad se debía única y exclusivamente a su gran capacidad como maestro.

—Ya has hecho esto antes.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es lo único que hacía cuando era becario.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡Ah! Lucías tan emocionado explicándome que no tuve el corazón para interrumpirte. Además, refrescaste mi memoria.

—En el futuro quiero que me digas si ya estás familiarizado con una técnica. Aunque no lo creas tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Mejores cosas que asegurarte de que no explotaré el laboratorio?

Camus se cruzó de brazos y el otro dejó escapar una molesta risilla mientras inyectaba la muestra al equipo. Pulsó algunas opciones en la computadora y el cromatógrafo comenzó a hacer sus característicos ruiditos mientras bombeaba el líquido por todo su interior.

—¿Cuánto tomará correr la muestra? —preguntó el rubio—. ¿Ocho, diez minutos?

—Unos diez.

El laboratorio se hundió en un silencio interrumpido únicamente por el bombeo del instrumento.

—Si tienes mucho trabajo puedes dejarme solo por un rato. Te prometo que no me pasará nada en diez minutos.

—Está bien. Una vez que termine la prueba tengo que mostrarte cómo exportar los datos.

Milo arqueó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—Admítelo: crees que voy a meter la pata y que incendiaré el piso y a todos los que trabajan en él.

—No a _todo_ el piso —murmuró.

Camus esperaba que el resto de los minutos pasaran en un agradable silencio, pero como debió de haberse imaginado, su nuevo alumno era incapaz de mantenerse callado por más de dos minutos.

—Y… ¿hace cuánto que vives en Atenas?

—Desde que empecé el doctorado hace cuatro años.

—Eres francés, ¿verdad? ¿De qué parte?

—París.

—Nunca he ido a París —rio—. En realidad no he ido a muchos lados.

Camus suspiró mientras veía el monitor del cromatógrafo. Le pareció que la gráfica aparecía con dolorosa lentitud.

—¿Y tú siempre has vivido en Atenas? —supuso que la plática haría que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido y se atrevió a continuar con la conversación.

—De hecho me mudé aquí para la universidad. Nací en Milos —entrecerró los ojos—. Sí, lo sé. Es estúpido. Para colmo, mis padres todavía creen que fue una gran idea nombrarme como la isla.

El francés tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Tienes cara de Milo.

—Gracias, supongo —posó su mano sobre su nuca y exhaló largamente—. La verdad que fue difícil salirme de casa. A pesar de que al principio vivía con mi hermano mayor, extrañaba mucho a mis padres. Iba a verlos cada quince días. Hasta les llevaba mi ropa para que la lavaran.

—Entonces no extrañabas a tus padres tanto como el que te hicieran el quehacer.

—Una cosa va con la otra.

Camus jaló una silla cercana y se sentó en ella. No se consideraba un hombre muy empático y le costaba comprender a las personas nostálgicas. Se enfocaba tanto en su trabajo que apenas y tenía tiempo para extrañar a sus padres, ni se diga de su ciudad. Le parecía extraño que alguien añorara un lugar que se encontraba a un par de horas de distancia.

—Cuando mi hermano acabó la universidad y consiguió trabajo se mudó a otro departamento —continuó mientras fruncía el ceño—. Decía que no era apropiado que siguiera viviendo en una zona estudiantil. ¡Bah! Ni que la pobreza fuese contagiosa; he estado ahí por nueve años y no me he hecho más pobre. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—En realidad no. En casa sólo éramos mis padres y yo.

Milo alzó ambas cejas de modo sugerente.

—¡Hijo único! Eso lo explica…

No quería preguntar. Definitivamente Camus no quería preguntar a qué se refería con eso. Desafortunadamente, su boca cedió ante su curiosidad.

—¿Qué explica?

—El por qué te gusta tenerlo todo bajo control. Apuesto que tus padres siempre hacían todo lo que tú querías.

—No conoces a mis padres —bufó—. Si crees que yo soy un maniático, deberías de verlos a ellos. Acomodan todo por orden alfabético y, literalmente, hicieron un inventario de todas las cosas que tienen en la alacena.

—¿Literalmente?

Camus asintió extrañamente entusiasmado. Su alumno le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de desahogar sus traumas infantiles y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—Escribieron las fechas de caducidad y todo. Dicen que así nunca se les echará nada a perder y no comprarán más de lo que necesitan. Una vez discutieron por media hora sobre el método más eficiente para acomodar las latas.

—Vaya…

—Al final determinaron que las latas cilíndricas no eran adecuadas para una alacena y desde entonces sólo compran latas rectangulares.

Milo posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos con solemnidad.

—Has pasado por tiempos muy difíciles.

—Aunque admito que me contagiaron algunas de sus manías, siempre que voy a casa me doy cuenta de lo relajado que soy a comparación de ellos.

—Suena espeluznante. Con razón te mudaste para acá.

El joven sonrió por un par de segundos antes de abrir ampliamente los ojos y darse un sonoro golpe en la frente.

—Lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso. A pesar de todo estoy seguro de que los extrañas.

—No tanto como pareciera —admitió—. Me gusta esta ciudad y disfruto mi trabajo; quedarme en París habría sido menos satisfactorio.

Milo desvió su mirada hacia el monitor. El pequeño pico de la señal que esperaban comenzaba a aparecer.

—Me gusta tu inglés; es muy propio. Ojalá se me pegue algo de tu vocabulario durante el año que estaremos juntos.

Camus sintió una extraña oleada de calor revolotear desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Afortunadamente Milo no tuvo oportunidad de percatarse, ya que seguía concentrado en el modo en el que la gráfica tomaba forma. Su alumno le parecía extremadamente extraño. A pesar de que tenía una apariencia tan infantil —juraba que esa trenza le quitaba al menos cinco años—, había un cierto dejo de madurez y sensatez en sus palabras y gestos. En realidad no era para sorprenderse; al igual que él se acercaba a sus treinta años. Sin embargo, su informal apariencia desentonaba con lo que, parecía, llevaba el griego en su interior.

—Ya quedó —dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al teclado—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Tiene sentido —dejó a un lado la silla en la que estaba y colocó su mano sobre el ratón de la computadora—. Como me figuro sabes, primero tenemos que relacionar estos datos con nuestra curva de calibración.

El programa mostró el resultado final después de dar varios clics y, una vez que Milo superó la idea de que tendría que transferir los datos con un disquete de 3 ½ pulgadas, guardaron la información necesaria.

—Tendrás que medir el peso molecular de cada una de las reacciones que hagas. Ahora el equipo está casi siempre desocupado, pero conforme pasen las semanas habrá más gente utilizándolo. Lo mejor es juntar varias muestras y medirlas el mismo día. En la oficina tenemos una hoja donde apartamos el equipo por sesiones de mañana y tarde. Prográmate para que no se te acumule el trabajo.

—De acuerdo.

El francés leyó la hora en su reloj. Pronto serían las dos de la tarde, hora en la que casi todo el grupo se iba a almorzar.

—Dejemos esto por ahora. Mediremos otra muestra cuando regreses de comer. Si nada explota consideraré que ya estás listo para trabajar en esto por tu cuenta.

—Gracias por la confianza —gruñó con sarcasmo.

Entonces, la puerta del laboratorio se entreabrió lentamente hasta que Afrodita asomó su cabeza por la angosta abertura.

—Nos vamos a comer, Camus. ¿Dejarás libre a tu alumno o le darás el mismo destino que al anterior y lo matarás de hambre?

—Ya hemos terminado. Puede ir a comer con ustedes.

—¡Perfecto! —abrió completamente la puerta—. ¡Ven, novato! Vamos a comer hamburguesas. ¡Shura invita!

Milo sonrió y caminó hacia la salida. Sólo miró hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que Camus no iba tras él.

—¿No vienes?

—Déjalo, Milo. Camus es fotosintético. Se alimenta de agua, luz y sopas instantáneas.

—Que tengan buen provecho —murmuró el aludido mientras buscaba entre las gavetas del laboratorio la caja en la que guardaba las muestras que tenía pendientes para medir.

Milo emitió un par de palabras como protesta, pero fue sujetado del brazo por Afrodita segundos antes de que cruzaran la pesada puerta a prueba de incendios.

Después de inyectar una segunda muestra al instrumento, Camus se percató de lo solitario y silencioso que podía llegar a ser el laboratorio.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Bien, este par ya está comenzando a conocerse. En este capie aprendimos un poco más de ellos y pronto comenzarán a complicarse las cosas... y con complicarse me refiero a que empezarán a pasar cosas más chuscas. *coff*

En los laboratorios siempre está ese loco que nunca sale a comer y que vive a base de cosas instantáneas. El ramen es lo más común, aunque los estudiantes comenzaron a evolucionar con pastas de microondas y ensaladas de atún ya preparadas. Bien por ellos. =D

Recuerden la importancia del equipo de seguridad en los laboratorios: lentes, zapatos, bata, guantes y el cabello recogido. En pocas palabras: kudos para mí por la imagen de Milo con trenza.

¡Gracias a todos por las lecturas y reviews! *hugs*


	4. Permeabilidad

**Capítulo 4: Permeabilidad**

 _La permeabilidad es la capacidad que tiene un material de permitir que un fluido lo atraviese sin alterar su estructura interna. Para los polímeros, el grado de permeabilidad depende principalmente de su grado de cristalinidad y su morfología._

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Milo ingresó al grupo de investigación Hadjichristidis y Camus tenía que aceptar que el muchacho sobrepasaba por mucho sus expectativas. Debió haberse imaginado que Shion acertaría al haberlo aceptado en el grupo. Milo era un hombre cuidadoso que proponía y hacía preguntas inteligentes, que conocía bien la síntesis de los polímeros y que dominaba más de la mitad de las técnicas que debía utilizar para caracterizarlos.

Al igual que todos tenía sus fallas, por supuesto, siendo su orgullo una de las más claras. No le gustaba pedir ayuda a los demás y eso no sólo atrasaba su trabajo, sino que lo ponía en riesgo de cometer algún error. Además, si bien era puntual, a Camus no le molestaría si el chico se quedase alguna vez después de las seis de la tarde. Estaba seguro de que podría aprovechar muchísimo más su día si no perdiese tanto tiempo en el almuerzo y siguiéndole la corriente a Death Mask.

Aun así, su desempeño le parecía adecuado y Camus sospechaba que su plan de publicar dos artículos en un año podría hacerse realidad después de todo; sobre todo si lograba imponerse lo suficiente como para convencerlo de pasar más tiempo en el laboratorio. Su plan era orillarlo al cambio gradualmente, pidiéndole su apoyo sólo una o dos veces a la semana y extendiendo lentamente su estancia laboral. Ya antes había logrado algo así con otros alumnos y suponía que Milo no sería la excepción. Es más, los engranajes de su plan comenzaron a girar desde que le indicó a su alumno que necesitaban realizar el seguimiento de una de sus reacciones por al menos diez horas. Eso quería decir que el muchacho tendría que llegar al menos a las ocho de la mañana para iniciar el experimento a más tardar las nueve y prácticamente no salir del laboratorio en todo el día hasta que dieran las siete de la noche.

Camus estaba convencido de que si tenía buenos resultados —cosa que probablemente sucedería— se entusiasmaría y se daría cuenta de lo satisfactorio que podía ser el dedicarle más tiempo a la investigación.

Tal y como esperaba, Milo llegó muy temprano aquella mañana de miércoles y hacía algunos minutos que inició su reacción. Camus decidió que aprovecharía la distracción de su alumno para seguir trabajando en el artículo que sacaría con los datos que obtuvo a finales del año anterior.

Tanta era su concentración que cuando Shura entró a la oficina emitiendo un estruendoso gruñido de frustración, Camus saltó de susto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una vez que se calmó lo suficiente como para discernir pequeñas manchas rojas en la bata de su compañero.

El español arrastró los pies hasta su lugar, donde se sentó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—¡Aioros me va a matar!

—¿Mataste a su hermanito? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Casi. Estaba lavando una probeta y se le rompió en las manos. Seguramente ya estaba fracturada. La herida no fue muy profunda, pero había sangre en todos lados.

—Las cortadas en las manos son escandalosas —aseguró Camus—. Seguro no fue la gran cosa. ¿Lo curaste?

Shura asintió.

—Le puse unas gasas y lo mandé al centro médico para asegurar que no tuviera astillas.

—Que le sirva de lección —declaró el sueco—. Siempre tiene que revisar el material de vidrio antes de utilizarlo.

—Cuando Aioros lo vea y le pregunte qué pasó se enfurecerá conmigo. Lo mejor será que le llame y le diga yo mismo.

Camus apenas y pudo comprender lo que el español decía. Su cara parecía hundirse cada vez más en el escritorio y sus desanimadas palabras se escurrían dificultosamente de entre sus labios.

—Como siempre, estás exagerando.

—¡No exagero! —el hombre se incorporó—. ¡Ese niño es lo más valioso para Aioros!

—Exageras —concordó Afrodita—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que rompiste el reactor favorito de Shion? ¡Casi compras un boleto de regreso a España ese mismo día!

Shura hizo un extraño gesto —algo entre indignación y vergüenza— y se cruzó de brazos.

—Debí imaginar que no lo entenderían. Aioros confió en mí para ser el supervisor de su hermano y lo defraudé. Estoy reconsiderando tu oferta de intercambiar alumnos, Camus. Ésta es demasiada responsabilidad para mí.

Afrodita rio delicadamente mientras cubría sus labios con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

—Por favor, Shura. Camus no cambiaría a Milo ni por un Nobel de Química.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó indignado.

—Exactamente eso —aseguró Afrodita—. Te fascina.

—Estás loco —murmuró el francés mientras fingía leer las oraciones en su monitor.

—No es fácil encontrar a alguien con quien trabajes bien —dijo Shura—. Aunque Milo sea más comunicativo de lo que quisiera, es un buen estudiante. No es sorpresa que le agrade a Camus.

—¡Ay, Shura! —la voz del sueco resonó por la angosta oficina—. Tú siempre tan ingenuo. La fascinación de Camus va mucho más allá del laboratorio.

—Afrodita…

—Admítelo: te tiene embobado.

Shura se cruzó de brazos y giró su silla en torno a Camus.

—Ahora que lo pienso, has estado de muy buen humor últimamente —dijo después de algunos segundos de profunda ponderación.

—¿De buen humor? ¡Este mes lo he visto sonreír más veces que en los dos años que llevo aquí!

A sabiendas de que sus compañeros le impedirían seguir trabajando por un buen rato, Camus decidió enfocarse exclusivamente en defenderse y en disimular la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir.

—Estoy satisfecho con su desempeño. Eso es todo.

—¿Y ese desempeño incluye resultados sobresalientes en algo más que no sea química?

Camus frunció el ceño al ver a Shura, siempre tan serio y respetuoso, botarse de la risa.

—Basta ya. Entiendo que deseas con todo tu corazón que haya una historia de amor dentro del grupo, Afrodita, pero te aseguro que sólo ves lo que quieres ver.

—Le gustas —espetó Shura casi para sí—. De eso sí me había dado cuenta.

La expresión de sorpresa de Camus fue totalmente acallada por un agudo chillido de Afrodita.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hasta Shura se dio cuenta!

—Es bastante obvio —continuó el español—. Cada que montas una reacción con él te mira con cara de tonto, como si fueses el genio más grande de toda la historia.

—Sólo me presta atención —murmuró sintiendo un molesto ardor en sus orejas.

—¡Vaya que sí! ¡Mucha, mucha atención!

Camus posó su mano en la frente con la esperanza de contener la jaqueca que se avecinaba.

—Esto es absurdo. Milo es efusivo y no me trata de modo diferente a los demás.

La discusión hubiese seguido por muchos minutos más de no ser porque el rey de Roma decidió aparecerse en ese momento. No pareció percatarse del barullo en la oficina gracias a que se entretuvo en quitarse la bata y los lentes de seguridad para dejarlos colgados en un viejo perchero detrás de la puerta.

—¿Cómo está Aioria? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—Estará bien, supongo. Lo mandé al médico una vez que la hemorragia se detuvo.

El griego tomó impulso y dio un par de giros en su silla.

—¡Vaya! No puedo creer que le haya vuelto a pasar algo así. Uno pensaría que aprendería de sus errores.

—¿Ha pasado antes?

Milo asintió ante la pregunta de Shura.

—El año pasado, durante el laboratorio de síntesis. Rompió un vaso de precipitados mientras lo lavaba. ¡Necesitó tres puntadas! Su bata quedó como mandil de carnicero.

—¿Ya ves, Shura? —dijo Afrodita— . El chico tiene talento natural para cortarse. No es tu culpa.

Aquellas palabras no parecieron reconfortar al español, quien regresó nuevamente a su melancólico estado. Sin entender del todo la situación, Milo encendió su computadora y decidió aprovechar los dos minutos que le tomaba cargar el sistema operativo para conversar con su supervisor.

—Ya tengo una hora de reacción. Dejaré de tomar muestras cada quince minutos y pasaré a la media hora.

—De acuerdo —concordó Camus—. ¿Cómo luce?

—Bien. Ya se está haciendo lechosa. ¡Por cierto! —exclamó Milo mientras arrastraba su silla hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tenían en la oficina—. Ayer preparé calamar frito y pensé en traerte un poco.

Abrió la puertecilla blanca y le mostró un recipiente de plástico con tapa azul. Camus escuchó un extraño silbido en su oído derecho y casi juró que se trataba de un grito telepático que le lanzó Afrodita.

—No tenías que molestarte.

—No es molestia. Quedarán un poco blandos, pero si los calientas en microondas podrás comer y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Tú te evitas tus horribles sopas instantáneas y yo no perderé a mi supervisor por anemia.

—Milo es muy considerado, Camus —dijo Afrodita mientras se ponía de pie—. Deberías agradecerle.

—Estoy agradecido —gruñó.

El sueco se colocó justo detrás de la silla de Milo y recargó ambos brazos en el respaldo de su asiento, moviéndolo de un lado para el otro.

—Ojalá yo tuviese un alumno tan atento como tú.

—No tienes un alumno, pero tienes a Death Mask.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Preferiría tener piojos! —fue interrumpido por un rítmico pitido proveniente de su celular—. Bueno, chicos —dijo mientras apagaba la alarma—, por fascinante que sea nuestra conversación, tengo que retirarme. Tengo una cita con el microscopio y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Afrodita caminó hacia su lugar, guardó un par de cosas en su mochila y salió de la oficina después de despedirse de todos.

Camus pensó que su incomodidad se iría junto con el sueco e intentó retomar su trabajo.

—Por cierto, Camus —dijo Milo mientras abría la ventana de su correo electrónico—, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? Quizá pueda prepararla la próxima vez.

Shura comenzó a tararear una vieja canción catalana.

—Te digo que no es necesario.

—Y yo te digo que no es molestia. Es difícil cocinar para sólo una persona y casi siempre desperdicio comida.

— _Paraules d'amor, senzilles i tendres…_

Camus dio varios golpecitos en el escritorio buscando ignorar la entonada voz de Shura. No tenía que saber catalán para reconocer al menos un par de palabras de su canción. Poco a poco sintió el calor ascender por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Milo —declaró en un momento de desesperación—. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizá debas medir las muestras cada quince minutos por una hora más.

—¿Disculpa?

—No hemos hecho esta reacción antes. Será mejor que tengamos muchos puntos; sólo por si acaso.

Milo consideró sus nulas opciones y después de unos segundos suspiró y caminó hacia su bata.

—De acuerdo. Entonces mejor me voy yendo de una vez.

Apenas se puso su equipo de seguridad, el griego regresó al laboratorio.

—Eres cruel, Camus —acusó Shura—. ¿Le harás sacar tantas muestras? Ni siquiera tú haces eso.

—¿Tú no tenías que hacer una llamada?

Shura palideció al recordar su terrible predicamento. Camus se sintió satisfecho por unos segundos, pero luego recordó sus propios problemas. El mayor de ellos se encontraba en esos momentos dentro del refrigerador.

No pudo evitar pensar que debió de haber rechazado la oferta de Milo. Sin embargo, el calamar frito siempre fue uno de sus favoritos.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Nunca falta el compañero de laboratorio que zaz! se corta con el material de vidrio. La verdad que es una muy mala maña: tomar un material que estás viendo que está roto y decides usarlo porque 'no hay otra opción' o peor aún 'porque me da flojera lavar las otras opciones'. Igual y no te pasa nada, igual y te tienen que suturar. Nunca subestimen el poder del material de vidrio.

La canción que canta Shura es Paraules d'amor, cantada por mi amadísimo Joan Manuel Serrat.

El calamar frito es una de mis comidas más favoritas de todo el mundo, pero ya no es fácil conseguirlo en mi ciudad. XD Yo creo que hubo muchos intoxicados en algún momento porque en los restaurantes donde los comía los dejaron de servir al mismo tiempo. Ni hablar. -.- Yo también quisiera un becario cocinero como Milo.

^^ Muchísimas gracias por todas sus lecturas y reviews. Les daré el Nobel de la Lectura. ¡Kissu!


	5. Módulo de Elasticidad

**Capítulo 5: Módulo de Elasticidad**

 _El módulo de elasticidad, también conocido como módulo de Young, es un parámetro que caracteriza el comportamiento de un material elástico, relacionando su tensión con su elongación. Entre mayor sea su valor, más rígido será el material._

—Lo siento, joven. Me temo que el edificio estará clausurado por lo que resta del fin de semana.

Camus presionó el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber pensado que sería buena idea despertarse tan temprano en sábado para ir a la universidad. La verdad era que hacía tiempo que no hacía algo así. Prefería quedarse entre semana hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche antes que asistir en sábado. No obstante, se encontraba cerca de terminar su artículo y esperaba poder mostrárselo a Shion el lunes siguiente.

Tristemente, tuvo la mala suerte de que en la madrugada hubiese un conato de incendio —probablemente causado por el viejísimo cableado del edificio—, y ahora el grupo de bomberos y un puñado de policías tendrían que investigar el incidente por el resto del día.

Al ver sus intentos frustrados, Camus decidió regresar a casa. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba frente al parque Skopeftirio se percató de que aquella era una clarísima mañana de octubre y que no era mala idea sacar provecho de la situación para sentarse en una banca a leer.

De ese modo eligió un lugar cercano a unos bebederos y comenzó a leer un artículo que de pura casualidad llevaba en su mochila. Camus disfrutó del silencio por varios minutos, haciendo anotaciones de cuando en cuando y alzando ocasionalmente la mirada para admirar el paisaje frente a él.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en la que se percató de que una solitaria figura realizaba ejercicios de calentamiento a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. El hombre llevaba puesto unos shorts holgados y una playera sin mangas que desentonaba con la fresca mañana. A pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas, Camus supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su alumno. Podría reconocer su ensortijado cabello en cualquier lado, incluso sin estar confinado en la trenza que siempre utilizaba para el laboratorio. Sus rizos rebotaban y se mecían ante cualquier movimiento, y los músculos de sus piernas y brazos parecían disfrutar el no tener la bata de laboratorio sobre ellos, ya que se tensaban y relajaban con agilidad al ritmo de los movimientos de Milo.

Camus se sonrojó al percatarse de lo mucho que disfrutaba del espectáculo. Sabía que Milo era atractivo, pero verlo en un estado más natural era todo un deleite. Su interés en los cuerpos masculinos no era una noticia nueva para él —se había percatado de ello a tan sólo unos cuantos meses de haber iniciado su licenciatura—, sin embargo, nunca antes se había conmovido tanto con el cuerpo de otra persona. Mucho menos con el de alguien tan cercano a él.

El calentamiento de Milo no duró mucho —al menos no lo suficiente para Camus—, y no tardó en dirigirse a la sinuosa pista de carreras para iniciar un acompasado trote. El francés intentó retomar su lectura una vez que su alumno desapareció entre los árboles del parque, mas no tardó en darse cuenta de que su mente estaba ya muy lejos del mundo de los polímeros. Aun así siguió intentándolo por varios minutos hasta que una conocida voz pronunció su nombre. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención —lo confundió con un eco de sus fantasías—, así que, cuando se dio cuenta de que Milo estaba de pie junto a él, no pudo evitar dar un brinquito de sorpresa.

—Lo siento; te asusté.

—Está bien —aseguró mientras recobraba la compostura—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Camus trató de ignorar lo estúpida que había sonado su pregunta.

—Vengo aquí a correr —respondió aún con la respiración agitada y con varias gotitas de sudor en la frente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estudiando un sábado en la mañana? Qué diligente.

—Me pareció un buen día para leer al aire libre.

Por supuesto que no le iba a decir que originalmente iba a pasar su fin de semana en la escuela. Ya se preocuparía el lunes de fingir sorpresa cuando le contaran sobre el connato de incendio.

—Vives por aquí, ¿no así? —Camus asintió—. Yo también, somos casi vecinos. Es bueno verte fuera del laboratorio. Creo que nunca antes te había visto con el cabello suelto.

Un bochorno cubrió a Camus, obligándolo a esconderse detrás de los largos mechones de su cabello.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó Milo—. ¿No quieres acompañarme cuando termine de correr? Yo invito.

—No —respondió con más rapidez de la que esperaba y no pudo evitar notar el desanimado gesto del otro—. Quiero decir, yo soy tu asesor. Yo debería pagar.

—Pagarás otro día. Hoy dame el gusto.

—De ningún modo. Yo también sé lo que es vivir con una beca de maestría y no debes gastar dinero en tonterías.

—No eres una tontería, Camus —permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que encontró una solución a su dilema—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y te preparo algo? De todas formas tengo que regresar a bañarme.

—Eso suena bien.

No. No, no, no, no. NO. Eso no sonaba para nada bien. O más bien, eso sonaba muy, muy bien. Demasiado bien. Peligrosamente bien. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Obviamente no estaba pensando. Si Milo no estuviese justo frente a él, de la pura desesperación se habría golpeado la cabeza en contra el árbol más cercano.

—¿A qué hora terminarás de correr?

Milo leyó la hora en su reloj.

—¿Me das quince minutos?

Camus asintió y Milo retomó su ejercicio. A sabiendas de que su concentración estaría perdida por el resto del día, guardó su artículo en la mochila y se puso a jugar con su celular.

-oOo-

—Por favor disculpa el desorden.

Milo abrió la puerta de su departamento y Camus le siguió con innecesaria cautela. El francés tuvo que esperar varios segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a luz que iluminaba al angosto vestíbulo. Era un lugar pequeño, con una televisión y dos sillones como sala y una cocinita abierta separada únicamente por una delgada barra de melamina. Había dos puertas a la izquierda del recibidor y Camus supuso que se trataba de las recámaras y, medio escondido detrás de un pesado librero de madera, un oscuro pasillo llevaba a lo que, suponía, era el baño. Realmente el lugar estaba lejos de estar desordenado. Las paredes blancas, los muebles estratégicamente colocados para disimular la estrechez del departamento y la bien acomodada torre de películas a un costado del televisor le hizo pensar que el lugar poco entonaba con la locuaz personalidad de su alumno.

—Descuida, está más ordenado que mi casa.

Aquello fue exagerar, pero le pareció que sería un comentario atento. Aceptó la invitación del griego y se sentó frente al televisor. Desde ahí pudo observar con más atención los detalles del lugar y comenzó a encontrar pequeños signos de que realmente era Milo quien viví a ahí. Los cojines de los sillones estaban totalmente desacomodados, el televisor apenas y ocultaba una enorme maraña de cables que se conectaban a varios electrónicos que Camus no alcanzó a reconocer. Además, en varias esquinas de la casa había gruesas capas de polvo y se veía a leguas que el piso no había sido barrido en días. De cierto modo, aquellos detalles le dieron al apartamento un toque mucho más hogareño y Camus se sintió más tranquilo.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Esperaré a que termines.

Milo asintió, entró a una de las habitaciones y unos segundos después salió sujetando un bultito de ropa.

—Enseguida vuelvo. Puedes prender la televisión, si quieres.

Después de eso desapareció en el pasillo y Camus le escuchó cerrar la puerta del baño y abrir la llave de agua. De nueva cuenta intentó terminar de leer su artículo, pero después de varios minutos aceptó que era una batalla perdida y decidió ponerse de pie y curiosear por la habitación. Se percató de que el lugar más limpio de todos era la cocina. Tenía un refrigerador enorme y una estufa que le pareció de tamaño industrial. Sobre la pared colgaban varios aditamentos que Camus no tenía ni idea de para qué servían.

Supuso que no discerniría nada más de aquel lugar y prefirió enfocarse en algo más afín a él: el librero. Sus dos primeros estantes estaban repletos de libros de química y diccionarios técnicos; el tercero tenía recetarios y un par de libros de nutrición; el resto se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a la fotografía y a algunas guías turísticas. Esto último le pareció extraño, ya que Milo le había dicho que nunca había tenido oportunidad de salir del país.

Uno de los libros de fotografía llamó su atención y lo tomó entre sus manos. Se trataba de un pesado volumen recopilatorio de un artista oriental que Camus desconocía. Comenzaba a hojearlo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse; no tuvo tiempo suficiente para colocar el libro en su lugar antes de ser descubierto.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras regresaba el libro—. Me dio curiosidad.

—No te preocupes —dijo aquello a pesar de que Camus nunca le había visto tan serio—. ¿Te gusta la fotografía?

—No en lo particular —se alzó de hombros—. Tú debes ser un aficionado.

Milo apretó los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina mientras sacudía su cabello mojado.

—Para nada —aclaró—. Sólo se los guardo a alguien.

Si bien Camus deseó saber más de aquel asunto, el repentino cambio en la actitud de Milo le hizo suponer que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, —murmuró Camus—, me preguntaba si sabías preparar froutalia.

La expresión de Milo cambió completamente tras esas simples palabras. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente e incluso sus humedecidos rizos parecieron dar un brinco.

—¡¿Qué si sé?!

Después de que Milo rechazara la oferta de ayuda de Camus y lo mandara a sentarse frente a la barra, el griego comenzó a preparar sus ingredientes.

—Y… —dijo mientras freía unas salchichas—, ¿tienes planes para más tarde?

—En realidad no —respondió sin percatarse de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Quiero ir al mercado de Monastiraki. Necesito comprar una nueva mochila. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Un simple no era la respuesta más obvia, no porque Camus tuviese algo mejor que hacer, sino simplemente porque no había un buen motivo para decir que sí. Además, a él no le gustaba visitar ese mercado. Era ruidoso y siempre estaba lleno de gente, sobre todo de turistas estorbosos y torpes (aunque él también era algo así como un turista). Fue por eso que Camus casi se golpeó a sí mismo en contra de la barra cuando escuchó su propia respuesta.

—Claro. A mí no me vendría mal una nueva billetera.

—¡Genial!

Camus suspiró. Ese hombre le estaba volviendo totalmente loco.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Al fin estos dos se encuentran fuera de la escuela, y todo por aquello que nunca falta en las facultades de química: los incendios. Parece que está escrito en el reglamento del colegio que debe de haber al menos un conato de incendio al año. Probablemente pase en otras facultades, pero mi experiencia es sólo en química. :P

En México es muy común que el asesor o mentor sea el responsable de pagar la comida del eslabón más débil de la cadena alimenticia cuando se ven fuera del ambiente laboral (como en celebraciones). En varios países esto no se da, pero quiero creer que como la personalidad de los griegos es tan cálida y locochona como la mexicana puede que también ocurra algo así. Camus no sólo sintió deseos de invitar la comida porque pues... ¿cómo no querer sacar a pasear a Milo? sino porque es lo que se esperaría de él.

La froutalia es algo así como una tortilla española... pero griega y con queso. Puede llevar muchos vegetales, pero las papas nunca pueden faltar y casi siempre va a compañada de salchichas. Es un platillo típico en las Cícladas. Con respecto al mercado de Monastiraki, más que nada es un mercado abierto de recuerditos para turistas. Sin embargo, los fines de semana se abre una parte más 'local' en la que encuentras ropa, artículos electrónicos y muchos artículos de piel. Jaja! Es una pesadilla caminar por ahí, pero las cosas están a buen precio.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! Sus comentarios me dan vida.


	6. Conductividad

**Capítulo 6: Conductividad**

 _Los polímeros son, en lo general, materiales que aíslan el paso de los electrones. Sin embargo, en épocas recientes se ha descubierto que algunos de ellos son capaces de conducir electricidad de un modo tan eficiente como los metales. Un modo de mejorar considerablemente la conductividad de un polímero es añadiéndole una molécula dopante que favorezca el movimiento de electrones a través de la cadena polimérica._

Aquella había sido una gran semana para Camus. Todo inició desde el sábado en el que se encontró con su alumno y éste tuvo a bien no sólo de prepararle un buen desayuno, sino también de invitarle a pasear por el centro de la ciudad e incluso compartir con él un almuerzo al pie de la colina de la Acrópolis. Camus nunca creyó que pudiera disfrutar tanto en algo tan sencillo como curiosear por las tiendas de baratijas o vagabundear por las angostas e inclinadas calles al este del Partenón. Gracias a Milo tuvo un excelente fin de semana y parecía que el efecto de aquella emoción seguía resonando por todo su cuerpo.

Su buen humor le dio la inspiración necesaria para terminar su artículo el lunes por la noche y, milagrosamente, Shion se tomó el tiempo para revisarlo y entregarle las correcciones ese mismo jueves. Era viernes por la mañana y Camus sabía que le tomaría sólo algunas horas el corregir lo necesario y así comenzar con el proceso de publicación.

Aunque la culminación de tantos meses de trabajo era por sí misma un motivo de celebración, Camus tenía un motivo adicional por el cual sonreír. Después de más de un mes de espera repararon el tensiómetro de la universidad y Death Mask pudo terminar las mediciones que necesitaba para su tesis.

Después de algunas semanas más de escritura y de realizar las revisiones pertinentes, el italiano finalmente recibió las copias impresas de su trabajo y esa misma tarde el grupo se iría a celebrar que pronto tendrían a un nuevo doctor entre ellos. Si bien Camus nunca fue especialmente cercano a Death Mask, estaba feliz por su éxito y —no lo negaría—, pensar que si alguien tan desidioso como él pudo graduarse, Camus no tendría ningún problema.

Aquella mañana de viernes, Death Mask les mostró a todos las varias copias de su tesis y, por supuesto, los presentes no dudaron en hacer sus acertados comentarios.

—Es impresionante, Death Mask —admitió Afrodita—. Estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti. Escribiste todo un libro por tu cuenta… y yo que te creía analfabeta.

—Di lo que quieras, Köttbulle. Estoy de tan buen humor que nada de lo que digas me hará enojar.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Aioria—. Porque haber gastado tanto dinero en los encuadernados para luego darme cuenta de que escribí mal el apellido de Shion me haría perder la razón.

—Muy gracioso, enano —Death Mask le arrebató la tesis de sus manos y con ella simuló darle un golpe en la cabeza—. Revisé su apellido un millón de veces. Podría equivocarme con mi propio nombre, pero nunca con en el de Shion.

—Los ejes de esta gráfica no tienen título —señaló Camus sorprendiéndose de su propia malicia.

—Tus quejas no cuentan. Sólo tú te fijas en esas cosas.

—¿Ya tienes fecha para tu disertación? —como era de esperarse, fue Shura quien trajo un poco de orden a la tertulia matutina.

—Aún no. Shion espera que podamos organizarla la próxima semana, dos a más tardar.

—Bien —el español cerró los ojos y asintió—. Eso quiere decir que tienes tiempo suficiente para estudiar.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡La tinta de mi tesis sigue fresca y ya hablas de ponerme a estudiar otra vez!

—No puedes estudiar 'otra vez' si nunca antes lo has hecho.

—¡Tú cállate, Köttbulle!

—Estás en la recta final, Death Mask. Has hecho un buen trabajo y sería absurdo que tiraras todo por la borda por tomarte las cosas a la ligera.

—Ya, ya. Te prometo que estudiaré. ¡Sólo déjame en paz por hoy, ¿quieres?! ¡Hoy es día para celebrar!

Los compañeros comenzaron a discutir los detalles de su salida cuando Milo entró a la oficina. Les lanzó un rápido saludo y se sentó frente a su computadora para sacar unos datos que necesitaba para su reacción.

—Oye, Camus, ¿qué le picó a tu alumno? —preguntó el italiano mientras recogía sus tesis y las acomodaba en una montañita sobre el escritorio.

—No estoy seguro —murmuró mirando de reojo al hombre en cuestión.

Milo comenzó a actuar muy extraño desde el jueves por la tarde. Camus supuso que el hombre estaba cansado de la larga semana y no se tomó a mal el hecho de que apenas y respondiera a sus preguntas y que no iniciara sus usualmente largas conversaciones. No es que pareciera deprimido o molesto. Simplemente su mente parecía estar en otro lado. Toda la tarde se la pasó mordiendo su bolígrafo y mirando el reloj constantemente. Camus esperaba que su actitud mejorara para el viernes, pero el hecho de que se encerrara en el laboratorio tras apenas haber llegado era una mala señal.

—¡Milo! —la gangosa voz del italiano sacó al griego de su ensoñación—. Ven para acá y deja que te presuma mi tesis.

—Estoy ocupado; la veo al rato.

Después de anotar un par de números en su cuadernillo, Milo tomó su bata y lentes de seguridad, listo para dirigirse de nueva cuenta al laboratorio.

—¡Espera! Dime que al menos nos acompañarás al bar.

El griego dio media vuelta y, por primera vez desde la tarde del día anterior, les prestó verdadera atención.

—Lo siento mucho, Death Mask. Me surgió un compromiso importante. Te prometo que el día de tu examen yo pagaré la primera ronda, ¿de acuerdo?

—No prometas algo así si no estás seguro de que lo cumplirás.

—Lo cumpliré, lo cumpliré —abrió la puerta de la oficina—, siempre y cuando no seamos más de diez en la mesa.

—No lo va a cumplir —aseguró Death Mask una vez que Milo salió de la habitación—. Es un muerto de hambre.

—Todos somos unos muertos de hambre —arguyó Aioria.

—Por cierto, enano, ¿sí nos va a acompañar tu hermano?

—¡Claro! Tiene clase hasta las seis, pero nos alcanzará. Dice que no puede perder la oportunidad de felicitar a Shura por haber logrado que te graduaras.

Camus dejó de prestar atención cuando Death Mask comenzó a insultarlos a todos con una mezcla de inglés e italiano. Milo era uno de los motivos por los cuales aceptó asistir a la reunión y le molestaba que éste decidiera echarse para atrás a último momento. Sobre todo cuando desconocía el motivo que lo alejaba de sus compañeros.

Con la esperanza de que el trabajo le permitiera distraerse, comenzó a corregir su artículo. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar demasiado; las observaciones de Shion eran concisas y de hecho logró avanzar en su tarea a lo largo del día. No obstante, no podía evitar perder la concentración cada vez que Milo entraba y salía de la oficina.

Sólo hasta mediodía se percató de que Milo no le preparó nada para el almuerzo.

-oOo-

El día pasó muy lentamente para todos los del grupo. Los últimos minutos antes de que dieran las cinco de la tarde fueron especialmente terribles. A excepción de Camus y de Milo, todos se preparaban para irse y fue sólo hasta que Afrodita interrumpió su trabajo que el francés recordó que se suponía que tenía que ir con ellos.

—¿Qué esperas, Camus? ¿O será que ya cambiaste de idea?

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que estoy a punto de terminar. ¿Sí iremos a La Destilería? Los alcanzo en cuanto acabe con esto.

A pesar de que Afrodita no pareció estar muy convencido con su respuesta, todos los demás comenzaban a irse y no tenía intenciones de quedarse atrás.

—Está bien. Más te vale que llegues, ¿escuchas? Nos vemos el lunes, Milo.

—Se divierten —respondió descuidadamente—. Se toman una a mi salud.

Después de eso Camus y Milo se quedaron solos en la oficina. Por varios minutos lo único que se escuchó fue el teclear del primero y los insistentes golpecitos en la mesa del segundo. Camus comenzaba a creer que perdería la cordura cuando fue sorprendido por el timbre de un celular.

Milo buscó su teléfono con tanta desesperación que casi se le cae de las manos.

—¿Kanon? ¿Ya estás aquí? —el griego se puso de pie al instante y sonrió amplísimamente—. ¡Si! ¡Te espero afuera! Si, en la entrada principal. ¡Nos vemos!

Con torpeza guardó su celular y apagó la computadora. Como pudo logró meter en su mochila todo lo que había sobre el escritorio —por poco se llevó el teclado— y, después de deshacer su larga trenza, se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizar su respiración.

—¡Te veo el lunes, Camus! ¡Te diviertes!

Tres segundos más y Milo despareció detrás de la pesada puerta de madera.

Camus trató de no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido. Releyó por última vez su artículo y se lo envió por correo electrónico a Shion. Esperando que la velada le ayudara a tranquilizarse, empacó sus cosas y bajó hasta el recibidor. Justo antes de que abriera la puerta de vidrio, se percató de que Milo aún estaba ahí. Miraba con insistencia hacia la calle en espera a que llegara el tal Kanon.

Pensó en armarse de valor y salir en ese instante, pero entonces un lujoso automóvil negro se detuvo justo frente a su alumno. De ahí salió un hombre alto, de cabello largo y con una sonrisa tan descarada que Camus tuvo ganas de rompérsela de un puñetazo.

Milo no tardó en alcanzarle y en abrazarle fuertemente mientras balbuceaba algo entre sonoras carcajadas. Kanon respondió a su efusividad apretando el abrazo y dándole varios besos en la frente.

Después de un par de minutos se separaron y Milo se subió al asiento de copiloto y Kanon regresó al volante. El automóvil arrancó y avanzó por la avenida sobrepasando el límite de velocidad.

A sabiendas de que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era distraerse, Camus se decidió a alcanzar a los demás en el bar. Si bien no tenía intenciones de ahogar sus penas en alcohol, en esos momentos socializar le parecía más sensato que irse a sentir miserable a su departamento.

Ya tendría todo el fin de semana para preocuparse por el fuerte dolor en su pecho.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** =D

Para leer más del sufrimiento de Camus, favor de esperar un mes más. ¡Muchísimas gracias por las lecturas y por los reviews! Espero no lo hayan odiado.

Camus sí.


	7. Resistencia al Impacto

**Capítulo 7: Resistencia al Impacto**

 _La resistencia al impacto describe la capacidad de un material para absorber golpes y energía sin romperse. En un recubrimiento, los polímeros son los encargados de ofrecer al sustrato la protección mecánica necesaria, por lo que se espera que éstos resistan al menos cierto grado de impacto sin presentar astillas o pérdida de adherencia._

Camus se apresuró para llegar al bar en donde se encontraría con sus compañeros. Después de presenciar la desagradable escena con Milo y el tal Kanon, lo menos que quería hacer era quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Una parte de él se sentía indignada y traicionada. Después de todo, Milo parecía haber sido claro con sus intenciones —como bien dijo Afrodita, hasta Shura se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué entonces había alguien más?

Por otra parte, el poco optimismo de Camus le lanzaba de cuando en cuando oleadas de esperanza. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Milo tenía algo que ver con ese hombre?

—No lo sé —pensó—, quizá sea el íntimo abrazo que compartieron, el decidido modo en el que Milo se adentró a su automóvil, o el simple hecho de que Kanon sea un hombre alto, atractivo y claramente mucho más acaudalado que yo.

Se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente al percatarse de sus pensamientos fatalistas. Decidió mejor concentrarse en no ser atropellado en el trayecto a la Destilería y, afortunadamente, llegó al bar antes de que sus especulaciones le deprimieran lo suficiente como para convencerle de que lo mejor sería encerrarse en su departamento hasta que llegara el lunes.

El bar era pequeño y poco concurrido a esa hora de la tarde. Camus solía sentarse en la barra para tomar un par de copas de vino, pero en esa ocasión sus compañeros le esperaban en una larga mesa. Además de sus compañeros de oficina, había otros dos muchachos del grupo y un par de chicos mal encarados que, suponía, debían ser amigos de Death Mask.

—¡Camus! —exclamó el festejado—. ¡Al fin llegas! Comenzábamos a apostar si vendrías o no.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Tomó asiento en el único lugar que había disponible: uno de los extremos de la mesa justo al lado de Afrodita y de uno de sus compañeros cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Hubo un intercambio de presentaciones a las que Camus no prestó atención y unos minutos después el mesero tomó su orden.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el sueco una vez que cada quien retomó la conversación que llevaba antes de que Camus llegara.

—Sí, finalmente quedó el artículo.

Afrodita apretó ligeramente los labios mientras recargaba su rostro en sus dedos entrelazados.

—No preguntaba por el artículo.

—Tendrás que ser más específico, entonces —murmuró.

El otro enderezó su espalda y sonrío con malicia.

—Ah, ese es el viejo Camus gruñón que todos conocíamos y odiábamos —el aludido frunció el ceño—. Ya sabes, ese al que teníamos que soportar todos los días antes de que Milo llegara al laboratorio.

—¿Para esto querías que viniera? ¿Para reírte a mis expensas?

El sueco sonrió con orgullo y se alzó de hombros mientras el mesero le servía a Camus un tarro con cerveza oscura.

—En parte. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutieron?

Camus exhaló y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—No precisamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay alguien más.

Afrodita parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor como si esperara a que la misteriosa persona apareciese repentinamente en el bar.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Le encantas! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?

—Vi a su compromiso importante. Eso es lo que vi.

El otro gruñó gravemente y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Salió con alguien más?

Camus asintió y se dio un par de golpecitos para aliviar el malestar en su pecho. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar cerveza.

—Un tal Kanon —refunfuñó—. Debiste haberlo visto: Milo literalmente se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Era atractivo?

El francés torció la boca y consideró su respuesta antes de hablar. No podía negar que el hombre era bien parecido. Era alto, atlético e incluso desde la distancia pudo apreciar sus brillantes ojos verdes. Además, su ladina sonrisa iba acompañada de una soberbia presencia. Claramente era mayor que Milo y Camus temía que ese simple hecho lo hiciese aún más interesante para su alumno.

—No tanto —mintió, mas la arqueada ceja de Afrodita le hizo saber que fue en vano.

—¿Con no tanto te refieres a que no está mal o a que es la encarnación de algún dios de la fertilidad?

Camus posó sus labios sobre su tarro de cerveza.

—Olvídalo.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces es un dios de la fertilidad!

—Más bien es el dios de la prepotencia. Se cree el rey del mundo sólo porque tiene un Audi del año.

Afrodita rio quedamente.

—¿Del año? Con razón Milo le saltó a los brazos.

—No sé ni por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

—Porque necesitas que alguien te consuele y te diga que no importa qué tan maravillosa sea esa otra persona ni qué tan genial sea su automóvil; que le gustas a Milo y que tarde o temprano terminarán juntos.

—¿Esa fue una respuesta retórica o estás intentando darme palabras de aliento?

—Aunque en realidad va a estar difícil que terminen juntos si ni siquiera te atreves a invitarlo a salir —continuó—. Le has hecho esperar por tres meses, Camus. El pobre muchacho tiene su corazoncito.

El francés pensó un momento en las palabras de Afrodita. A pesar de que sabía que su tono era más bien de burla, tenía que admitir que tenían un cruel dejo de verdad. Milo fue claro en su interés desde un principio y, si bien Camus nunca desalentó sus avances, tampoco se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Su alumno era orgulloso y ya se había tomado la molestia de mostrar iniciativa; era de imaginarse que no haría nada más hasta que Camus se sincerara.

—De cualquier forma ya es muy tarde para eso.

Afrodita lanzó un lastimero quejido de hastío y Camus instintivamente miró hacia el resto de sus compañeros para asegurarse de que el ruido no llamara su atención. Afortunadamente, todos estaban tan concentrados en sus propios tragos y conversaciones que la melodramática reacción de su amigo pasó desapercibida.

—No puedo creer que estés pensando en rendirte. ¡Estamos hablando de Milo! El hombre que te cocina todos los días y que te mira con cara de estúpido enamorado cada que le explicas algo. ¡Está loco por ti!

—Quizá esté loco por ambos.

—Y quizá tú debas ser sincero contigo mismo y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Camus se encogió ligeramente de hombros tras escuchar las directas palabras de Afrodita. ¡Genial! Le había hecho enojar. Terminó su cerveza de un solo golpe a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano tendría que salir corriendo del bar. Afrodita podía ser verdaderamente terrible una vez que se enojaba y no tenía intenciones de experimentar aquello que sólo Death Mask era capaz de sobrevivir para contar.

—Por favor, Camus —instó Afrodita—. ¡Te trae loco! Nunca antes te había visto actuar así con alguien. Te hace sonreír y, de algún modo, logra sacarte más de diez oraciones por minuto. ¿Lo dejarás ir sólo porque un cualquiera se apareció de la nada?

—Dirás un millonario cualquiera.

—Millonario o no, tú eres su tutor. Eso también cuenta, ¿no te parece? Pasas más tiempo con él que nadie y eso te da la excusa perfecta para invitarlo a tu departamento.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Ya sabes! Dile que necesitas revisar algunos puntos de su proyecto, pero que prefieres la tranquilidad de tu hogar antes que la bulliciosa biblioteca.

—Eso no es ético.

—¡Al diablo con la ética! ¡Tienes que hablar con él y dejar las cosas en claro! No podrás iniciar una relación con él si permites que algo tan sencillo destruya lo poco que ya tienen.

Camus sabía que Afrodita tenía razón. Él mismo había complicado enormemente las cosas. Hablar con Milo era lo más indicado para acabar con las dudas que le atormentaban y, con suerte, lograría salir victorioso de aquella competencia que él mismo se había inventado. Sin embargo, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no se aventuraba en una relación formal y, por si fuera poco, su estatus como asesor del muchacho le inquietaba. ¿Sería apropiado? ¿No sería más adecuado esperar a que Milo se titulara?

No. Por supuesto que no. No había tiempo para eso; ya sea porque Milo se cansara de esperar o porque Camus perdiera todo su autocontrol y acabara asaltándolo a mitad del laboratorio.

Ético o no, Camus tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Tienes razón —concordó—. Hablaré con él el lunes, pero no lo llevaré a mi departamento con una estúpida excusa.

Afrodita sonrió amplísimamente y posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Camus.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien! No hay modo en el que Milo quiera a alguien más de lo que quiere a su asesor.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —la chirriante voz de Death Mask dirigió toda la atención hacia Camus y Afrodita—. ¿Qué tanto hacen ahí? Les recuerdo que ésta es mi fiesta de celebración y que deberían prestarme toda la atención.

—Te prestaría atención, Death Mask —canturreó Afrodita—, pero no me gusta enfocarme en estupideces.

El italiano estuvo a punto de iniciar una sonora discusión. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Aioros llegó al bar y los efusivos saludos aplacaron el ambiente. Camus suspiró aliviado imaginándose que todos se enfocarían en el recién llegado y que podría distraerse con las últimas andanzas de Aioros.

—Me da gusto verte, Camus —dijo el mayor mientras jalaba una silla cercana y la colocaba entre su hermano y Shura—. Shura me ha contado algo muy interesante y quería confirmarlo contigo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Es cierto que le has echado el ojo a tu alumno?

Varias risas, gritos de sorpresa e incluso algunos aplausos se alzaron por la mesa. Camus miró con desesperación su vacío tarro de cerveza y decidió que, si quería sobrevivir a la velada, tendría que pedir algo mucho más fuerte.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Jaja! Los hice esperar un mes para esto. =D ¿No es fabuloso? Éste es mi regalo para ustedes para Día de Muertos.

...

Les prometo que el siguiente capie ya habrá interacción entre Milo y Camus. Pero eso... hasta el próximo mes! ¡Casi lo siento!


	8. Tacticidad

**Capítulo 8: Tacticidad**

 _La_ _tacticidad se refiere al arreglo esteroquímico de los centros quirales de una macromolécula. En un polímero isotáctico, el grupo funcional se ubica solamente en un lado de la cadena, es decir, en solo un eje del plano tridimensional._ _Los polímeros sindiotácticos poseen también un orden constante de los substituyentes, sin embargo, estos se encuentran enlazados de forma alternante en el carbono quiral de la cadena principal del polímero. Finalmente, en los polímeros atácticos, los substituyentes se encuentran distribuidos de manera aleatoria a lo largo de la cadena de la macromolécula._

Camus Carlier no solía ponderar sobre la existencia o inexistencia de dios. Prefería aprovechar su efímera vida para solucionar preguntas que de hecho tuviesen respuesta, manteniendo un punto de vista objetivo y cabal. No se consideraba a sí mismo una persona espiritual y no deseaba serlo, sin embargo, ocasionalmente ocurrían en su vida extraños acontecimientos que le hacían considerar la posible existencia de una divinidad.

La mañana en la que se encontró con Milo en el parque fue uno de esos momentos. Después de todo, habían sido vecinos desde hacía cuatro años y sólo entonces se encontraron fuera de la escuela. La probabilidad de que eso ocurriera era casi nula y, sin embargo, ocurrió. Ocurrió y provocó que Camus tuviese uno de los mejores fines de semana de toda su vida. El conato de incendio, sus ganas de leer en el parque, el hecho de que eligiese una banca a un costado de la pista de carreras, todos esos acontecimientos se mezclaron de un modo tan eficaz que, sin duda, alguna divinidad tuvo que ver en el asunto.

Curiosamente, también sospechaba que el mismo dios fuese el responsable de que, días después, acabase su artículo a la hora justa para encontrarse con Milo y su otro pretendiente.

Camus no estaba seguro de si existía o no un dios, pero de algo estaba seguro: si acaso existía, seguramente disfrutaba verle sufrir.

Incluso después de escuchar las alentadoras palabras de Afrodita, su fin de semana le pareció eterno y melancólico. Se pasó los días atrincherado en su departamento, durmiendo sólo un par de horas por noche y mirando aburridas series de televisión mientras comía pizza recalentada acompañada con una botella de vino tinto.

La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a lucubrar decenas de escenarios posibles a lo que ocurriría el lunes. Planteaba su confesión de mil y un modos y se atormentaba con las posibles consecuencias de su decisión.

Su angustia fue tal que el domingo tuvo que tomar una pastilla para dormir. Se sentía exhausto y sabía que no sobreviviría la semana si no pegaba el ojo aquella noche. Afortunadamente, el medicamento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle cerrar los ojos a las nueve de la noche y no abrirlos sino hasta el lunes a las seis de la mañana.

Aun así, la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría no tardó en regresar y en el camino a la universidad comenzó a sufrir náuseas y dolor de estómago. Por unos minutos consideró seriamente el regresar a casa, no obstante, sabía que lo mejor sería enfrentar la situación ese mismo día.

Una vez que llegó a la oficina se sintió agradecido de que sus compañeros estuviesen demasiado ocupados remembrando la velada del viernes como para prestarle atención. El no sentirse observado alivió un poco su angustia y sólo le quedó ser paciente hasta que Milo llegase a la universidad, cosa que no ocurrió sino hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

Camus se sorprendió no sólo de que su alumno llegase una hora después de lo usual, sino que también por su decaído rostro. Su coqueta sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una mal encarada mueca de hastío, y sus usualmente brillantes ojos lucían opacos y oscurecidos por unas marcadas ojeras. Era claro que el hombre había pasado una noche terrible y, después de saludar parcamente a los demás, tomó asiento frente a su computadora para iniciar una larga sesión de escritura.

Conforme pasaron las horas, Camus comenzó a sentirse ligeramente culpable por hallar cierta diversión en la pesadumbre de Milo. Se atrevería a apostar la mitad de su beca mensual a que el culpable de su decaimiento no era otro sino el famoso Kanon. El hombre seguramente había perdido muchos puntos ante Milo y eso significaba que era la oportunidad de que Camus recuperara el terreno perdido.

Al menos ese era el plan original ya que el francés intentó en vano armarse de valor y decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Tal vez un "¿qué tal el fin de semana?" o un "¿mala noche?". Sin embargo, Milo no parecía estar con ánimos de ser interrogado y Camus dedujo que no era el momento ni el lugar para iniciar una conversación tan íntima.

La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de que uno u otro se percatara y, cuando el resto del equipo comenzaba a organizarse, Milo fue rápido en rechazar la invitación.

—Lo siento, chicos. Estoy a punto de acabar con la introducción de mi tesis. Quiero acabar esta semana para evitar que me asesine mi supervisor —aunque sus palabras fueron dichas en tono de broma, su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser sincera.

—¡Tonterías! —espetó el italiano—. ¡Primero mi fiesta y ahora el almuerzo! Pasas demasiado tiempo con Camus.

—¿Y qué con eso? —inquirió Milo—. Es un buen ejemplo a seguir.

—Ciertamente es mejor ejemplo que Death Mask —interrumpió Aioria.

—¡Bah! ¡Es un ñoño!

—Todos somos ñoños —señaló Shura—. Incluso tú.

Death Mask comenzó a insultar a diestra y siniestra y de no ser por Afrodita, quien insistió en que ya tenía mucha hambre y que lo mejor sería adelantarse, se habría quedado maldiciendo hasta que diesen las cinco de la tarde. Afortunadamente, después de algunos tropiezos, tanto Camus como Milo se quedaron solos en la oficina.

—No he tenido tiempo de cocinar, Camus. ¿Podrías compartir conmigo tu dotación de sopas instantáneas?

Camus bufó y caminó hacia el archivero en donde guardaba su variada y valiosa colección.

—Creí que estas cosas eran terribles para mí y que me matarían tarde o temprano.

Le mostró uno de los paquetes circulares y después de recibir un movimiento de cabeza como aprobación lo llenó con agua y lo metió al microondas.

—Pues sí, hacen eso cuando las comes a diario. Yo todavía soy inmune.

A sabiendas de que no debía enfocarse en una discusión tan nimia, Camus se ahorró el resto de sus comentarios y siguió con la laboriosa preparación de su almuerzo. Tras cinco largos minutos, dos botecitos con ramen estaban listos para ser ingeridos.

—¿Sabes? Esto no huele tan mal después de todo —murmuró mientras ponía la copita a enfriar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, Milo?

Camus se reprendió mentalmente al escuchar lo directa que sonó su pregunta. Él no estaba acostumbrado a… hablar con las personas y sabía que su franqueza muchas veces cruzaba la línea de la descortesía. Generalmente no le importaba ser considerado grosero, pero no quería darle a Milo esa impresión. Mucho menos en un momento como ese.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —susurró de mala gana—. Está bien. No tenía intenciones de ocultar mi mal humor.

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres —admitió a regañadientes—. Sólo diré que nunca está de más desahogarse con alguien.

—No necesito a alguien para desahogarme —respondió con el ceño fruncido y Camus tuvo que contener una sonrisa al reconocer al orgulloso Milo que había aprendido a querer—. Aunque sí me gustaría contártelo.

Camus tragó saliva, puso a un lado su copa de ramen —de cualquier forma seguía demasiado caliente—, y giró su silla en torno a él. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón pulsar a través de sus oídos y poco a poco la acidez en su estómago regresaba. ¿Le hablaría de Kanon? ¿Tendría oportunidad de confesarse?

—El viernes no pude acompañarlos porque tuve que verme con alguien —Camus enderezó su espalda de modo expectante—. Quizá me escuchaste cuando hablé con él por teléfono. Kanon vino de visita.

—Algo escuché —admitió.

—Me llamó el jueves diciéndome que estaría en Atenas para el fin de semana y desde entonces no pude pensar en nada más. Hacía cuatro años que no le veía.

Milo bajó la mirada y Camus notó el vidrioso aspecto de sus ojos.

—Me divertí mucho —rio quedamente y Camus sintió una oleada de enojo—, pero ahora se ha vuelto a ir y he recordado lo mucho que lo odiaba cuando se iba.

El cerebro del francés comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora para comprender hacia dónde estaba yendo la conversación. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Darle por su lado y decirle que Kanon era un imbécil? —claramente lo era, sólo un estúpido se atrevería a abandonar a alguien como Milo. ¿O callar y esperar a que pudiera dilucidar algo más de aquella conversación? Astutamente optó por lo segundo.

—Los libros de fotografía son de él, ¿sabes? Siempre le gustó; desde pequeño. Logró que le compraran una de esas camaritas baratas y la llevaba a todos lados. Nunca perdía oportunidad para buscar algo nuevo para fotografiar.

¿Desde pequeño? De acuerdo, la cosa se ponía aún más extraña. ¿Kanon? ¿Por qué Milo le hablaba como si ya le conociera? Si bien sabía que tenía un hermano mayor, no recordaba que ese fuese su nombre. ¿Sería acaso un amigo de la infancia? Trató con todas sus fuerzas recordar si ya había escuchado aquel nombre antes.

—Se fue de la isla apenas cumplió los dieciocho años. Mis padres pegaron el grito en el cielo —padres, exclamó Camus mentalmente, esa era una buena pista—. Mi hermano mayor lo tomó con más filosofía; supongo que porque él lo conocía mejor que nadie.

¿Kanon sería otro hermano? ¿Por qué sólo solía escuchar del mayor? Tal vez era un primo o algo así. ¿Un primo lejano?

—Yo me enojé tanto como mis padres. Kanon era mi mejor amigo; me hacía reír y era en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo —sonrió de medio lado—. Por mucho tiempo sentí celos de mi hermano mayor por ser tan cercano a él; yo también quería ser su gemelo, conocerlo desde antes de nacer, comprenderlo como Saga lo hacía —suspiró—. Creo que aún le tengo algo de celos.

Camus no escuchó las últimas palabras de Milo. Estaba demasiado emocionado festejando su descubrimiento.

¡Gemelos! ¡Esa era la respuesta! ¡Saga era el mayor y Kanon era el otro! Saga equivalía a 'hermano mayor' y Kanon equivalía a 'Kanon'. Realizó la anotación en su cuadernillo mental y varios fuegos artificiales retumbaron en su imaginación. Era su hermano nada más. ¿Quién diría? La repentina aclaración le ayudó a aceptar que sí existía un dios después de todo. Un dios amable, generoso y del que nunca debió de haber dudado.

—Fue un mal momento para mí —continuó Milo—. Kanon se fue a conocer el mundo y Saga se mudó a Atenas. Me tomó cuatro años alcanzarle y a final de cuentas sólo convivimos un año. Después me quedé solo en el departamento. Fue una época complicada. Todo un semestre consideré la idea de regresar a Milos, pero Kanon siempre me telefoneaba y me convencía de que era estúpido, de que yo tenía la fortaleza para seguir adelante y para hacer lo que quería hacer. Siempre me decía que nunca debía dejar de hacer las cosas que quería por miedo a hacerlas.

Camus le vio parpadear varias veces e instintivamente le cubrió con su brazo izquierdo.

—Me costó, pero lo logré. Logré terminar y hasta descubrí que me gustaba estar aquí. Tanto así que cuando acabé la licenciatura decidí quedarme a trabajar. Sinceramente creí que ya lo había superado, pero la visita de Kanon me descontroló. Esperé mucho tiempo para verle nuevamente. Ahora ya está en quién sabe dónde y no sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver. La despedida me hizo recordar malos tiempos —hundió su rostro entre sus desarreglados cabellos—. Muy malos.

—Son sólo recuerdos —susurró Camus—. Ya no estás solo, o más bien, ya sabes que no estás solo.

Milo asintió.

—Soy un adulto y sigo llorando porque Kanon se fue de la casa. Incluso hoy me molesta hablar de él porque me entristece. Algunos de mis amigos ni siquiera saben que tengo un segundo hermano. Es patético.

—No lo es.

—Entonces es estúpido. Sé por qué se va; sé que no podría ser feliz quedándose en sólo un sitio y sé que yo nunca podría acompañarle. Aun así no puedo evitar…

—No se deja de tener sentimientos por ser adultos, Milo. La única diferencia es que uno aprende a controlarlos y, muchas veces, a censurarlos tanto para bien como para mal. Está bien que te desahogues. Es catártico.

Milo fracasó en contener una risilla.

—No sé lo que esa palabra signifique —Camus repitió el término— _._ ¡Ah! _Kathartikós._

—Eso —asintió el otro pensando en lo bien que se escuchaba Milo hablando en su lengua natal.

—Como siempre, tienes razón, Camus. Gracias.

En lugar de responderle, el francés optó por contemplarle en silencio. Pensó que aquella faceta de Milo era fascinante. Generalmente se presentaba como alguien muy alegre y seguro de sí mismo; sin embargo, al igual que cualquier otro tenía debilidades y momentos de tristeza. Camus sabía que él tenía las mismas fallas y pensó en lo agradable que sería tenerse el uno al otro para acompañarse en los malos momentos.

La cercanía también era buena, pensó: su cálido cuerpo debajo de su brazo, el sonido de su respiración y el poder admirar sus ojos a sus anchas.

¿Sería ese el momento apropiado?

Camus se convenció a sí mismo de que lo era. Cuidadosa y lentamente alzó su brazo derecho hacia el rostro de Milo, acunó su mejilla en su mano y poco a poco comenzó a dirigir sus labios hacia los suyos. El menor abrió ampliamente los ojos, claramente sorprendido por las acciones de su tutor, mas no hizo nada para detenerlo. Cuando la distancia se acortó a tan solo un par de centímetros, Milo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro en lado opuesto al del francés.

—Disculpa, Camus.

Los hombres se separaron al instante. Milo tomó su sopa instantánea y comenzó a darle largos sorbos a los fideos, mientras que Camus giró su silla hacia quien había interrumpido la escena. Se trataba de Shion y el francés suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que éste no se percató de lo que acababa de interrumpir: sus ojos estaban fijos en un conjunto de hojas que llevaba entre las manos.

—El doctor Matyjaszewski me ha compartido su presentación del congreso de Warwick —señaló sin alzar el rostro—, pero no sé qué diablos hice con mi computadora que todo el formato se desarregló. ¿Puedes ayudarme a imprimirlo? Llevo dos horas intentándolo.

—Haré lo que pueda —aseguró Camus demasiado abochornado como para rehusarse.

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina dejando atrás tanto su sopa instantánea como su estudiante.

—¿Milo? —preguntó el doctor—. ¿No te fuiste a comer?

—Quiero acabar mi introducción esta semana.

—No te esfuerces demasiado —aconsejó—. Sólo porque Camus esté loco no quiere decir que tú tengas que estarlo.

Milo le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa y, una vez que le dejaron solo, golpeó su cabeza contra el teclado.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Jaja!


	9. Cristalinidad

**Capítulo 9: Cristalinidad**

 _Los polímeros generalmente poseen una estructura amorfa debido a que sus métodos de síntesis no permiten que las moléculas se organicen de modo indicado para generar cristales. Sin embargo, existen algunos métodos de polimerización que permiten que ciertos polímeros se organicen en sectores tanto amorfos como cristalinos, generando materiales con propiedades mecánicas y térmicas considerablemente mejores a las de los polímeros completamente amorfos._

Después del incidente del almuerzo, Camus no tuvo oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Milo. La tarde se pasó volando una vez que entró a la oficina de Shion. Después de ayudarle a imprimir la maldita presentación —lo que tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que Camus había esperado—, Shion aprovechó para revisar con él un par de artículos nuevos del grupo Matyjaszewski. Tuvieron algunos resultados interesantes con polimerización ATRP y Shion le pidió que reprodujera algunos de sus experimentos. La reunión con el doctor duró horas y, cuando Camus finalmente regresó a la oficina, ya todos se habían ido a casa.

El francés apenas y podía creer su mala suerte. ¡Después de sufrir durante días por el asunto de Milo, justo cuando se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, tenía que haber llegado Shion a echarlo todo a perder! En esos momentos odió a Shion, pero no tanto como se odió a sí mismo. Después de todo, pudo haberle dicho que lo atendería en unos cuantos minutos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para terminar su asunto con Milo. ¡Incluso pudo haberle ayudado únicamente a imprimir! Pero no, el orgulloso Camus Carlier no podía ser tan grosero como para mandar a volar al doctor Hadjichristidis sólo porque quería tener una seria conversación con su alumno, lejos de los demás del grupo y, preferentemente, ocultos en el fresco, oscuro y resguardado laboratorio de microscopía.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando la pecaminosa idea llegó a su mente. ¿Habría tenido el coraje para hacer algo así si Shion no les hubiese interrumpido? Seguro que no, pero no podía evitar pensar en las posibilidades. Sin embargo, la triste realidad era que no sólo se quedó sin su seriecísima plática, sino que estaba seguro de que dejó a Milo tan confundido que tendría suerte si no le daba una bofetada al día siguiente.

¿Qué es lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Milo?

Camus sentía que sus intenciones fueron completamente claras durante los últimos segundos de su encuentro. Se aproximó para besarlo y Milo no sólo no se retiró, sino que estuvo a punto de corresponder el contacto. Aun así, Camus optó por abandonarlo a última hora y no estaba muy seguro de lo que opinaría al respecto. Quizá estaba tan molesto por su falta de coraje que decidió irse de la universidad en ese mismo momento. Quizá lo había desilusionado y nunca más le daría oportunidad para resarcirse.

El joven se sentó en su desgastada silla giratoria y trató de convencerse de que estaba exagerando. Milo parecía corresponder sus sentimientos y todo sería cuestión de encontrar un buen momento para continuar con su conversación. Mañana sería un nuevo día y, con la certeza de que hacía lo correcto, no habría modo en el que Camus se echaría para atrás.

* * *

Camus nunca se había echado para atrás tantas veces en tan pocos días.

A pesar de que se preparó mentalmente toda la noche del lunes, el pobre muchacho se quedaba mudo cada que intentaba separar a Milo del grupo. La actitud de su alumno tampoco ayudaba. Parecía aún más nervioso que él y, con tal de evadir la situación, optó por esconderse en la biblioteca la mayor parte de la semana.

El pobre francés estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. ¿En dónde se había metido esa hermosa burbuja de confianza y felicidad que se formó entre ellos el lunes? Sospechaba que nunca más se formaría y que tendrían que pasar el resto de sus vidas separados por el simple hecho de que ni uno ni otro se atrevía a hacer algo para remediarlo.

Con el paso de los días la situación se hizo más y más incómoda. Incluso Shura hizo algunas preguntas al respecto; sin embargo, Camus logró eludirlas afirmando que Milo estaba sumamente ocupado terminando la introducción de su tesis. Shura no era tan inocente como para creerse aquella excusa, pero pareció comprender que Camus no quería hablar al respecto. El hombre agradeció en silencio la discreción de su amigo y lamentó que su compañero sueco no fuese igual de prudente.

—Déjame adivino, Camus —le sorprendió un día mientras fingía enfrascarse en sus mediciones de peso molecular—. No has hablado con Milo.

—Por supuesto que hablé con Milo —aseguró mientras eludía su inquisitiva mirada—. Hablé con él desde el lunes y ya todo quedó aclarado.

—¿Y bien? —canturreó.

—Su hermano. Kanon es su hermano mayor.

Afrodita ajustó sus lentes de seguridad.

—¿Kanon? ¿El dios de la fertilidad?

—No es gracioso.

El otro rio para demostrarle exactamente lo contrario.

—¿Entonces todo tu trauma de la semana pasada sirvió para nada?

—Hablamos; sirvió para eso.

—¿Y? Yo los veo igual que antes —apretó los labios—. No, deja me corrijo. Están todavía peor que antes. Ya ni siquiera se voltean a ver. ¿Por qué no me dices qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

Si bien Camus era un torpe en todo lo que concernía a otros seres humanos, eso no quería decir que fuese estúpido. No había modo en el que le confesaría a Afrodita que estuvo a punto de besar a su alumno, para luego abandonarlo por el resto de la tarde. Tampoco le contaría que la situación le había puesto tan nervioso que ni siquiera se atrevía a sacar a Milo de la biblioteca para dejar las cosas en claro.

—Su hermano vino de visita y se deprimió cuando tuvo que despedirse de él. Hablamos y se desahogó conmigo, fin de la historia.

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos y le miró con malicia.

—Mientes. Algo más debió haber pasado para que Milo dejara de venir al laboratorio.

—La próxima semana me voy de vacaciones y quiere entregarme la introducción de su tesis antes de que me vaya.

— _Skitsnack!_ —exclamó—. ¡Seguramente metiste la pata y por eso no me quieres decir nada!

—Sólo porque quieras creer algo no quiere decir que sea cierto, Afrodita —murmuró lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Está bien, como gustes. Esto es lo que gano por querer ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? Sólo quieres entrometerte.

—¡Claro que quiero entrometerme! Es obvio que no puedes hacer esto por tu cuenta —Camus meneó la cabeza—, pero está bien. No todo está perdido. ¡Este viernes es el examen profesional de Death Mask y en la tarde iremos por unos tragos! Milo ya prometió que iría y tú también vendrás y después lo llevarás a tu casa y podrán hacer las paces y entonces podrán dejar de actuar como si estuviesen en la escuela primaria.

Camus tuvo suerte de que el laboratorio estuviese tan pobremente iluminado, ya que palideció por completo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Este viernes?

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

—Sabía que era su examen, pero supuse que ese día celebraría con su familia.

Afrodita abanicó el aire con su mano derecha.

—Sus papás no van a venir; ni siquiera los invitó.

—Creí que los italianos siempre celebraban en familia.

El otro frunció levemente el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No me cambies el tema, Camus. Vendrás a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Camus tragó saliva. Tenía la esperanza de no tener que asistir a la susodicha reunión. Sinceramente había creído que Death Mask pasaría el viernes y el resto del fin de semana con su familia y que la fiesta se pospondría por algunos días; algunos días que Camus pasaría visitando a sus padres en Francia. Desafortunadamente, Death Mask decidió ignorar a sus familiares y hacer su estúpida reunión esa misma semana.

¡Ya era jueves! ¡No había modo en el que Camus pudiese preparar un buen plan para el viernes!

—No lo sé —murmuró mientras ideaba una buena excusa para no asistir—. Mi vuelo a París sale el sábado por la mañana.

—¿Y eso qué? Sólo procura no tomar demasiado —calló por unos segundos—, y no acostarte con Milo. Sería muy rudo de tu parte tener sexo con él para luego abandonarlo al día siguiente.

Aquel comentario fue demasiado para la salud mental de Camus, quien a duras penas se aguantó las ganas de golpear a Afrodita en la cabeza.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

—Mi maldito problema eres tú, Camus. Tú y tu cabezota y tu incapacidad para iniciar una relación con otro ser humano.

Camus ni siquiera supo cómo responder a aquellas palabras. Si bien era cierto que era un inepto social, no tenía por qué decir las cosas de un modo tan crudo. Y él que pensaba que, de los dos, Death Mask era el más psicótico…

—Escúchame bien, Camus —continuó el sueco—, irás a la fiesta, tomarás unos tragos, te relajarás y buscarás el momento adecuado para hablar en privado con Milo. ¿Entiendes?

El otro no tuvo el valor suficiente para negarse.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Afrodita asintió y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—No espero menos de ti, Camus. No me defraudes más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Después de la incómoda conversación, Camus se quedó solo en el laboratorio de cromatografía. Suspiró largamente y comenzó a trazar su plan para el próximo viernes.

Por supuesto, su primer paso sería el no hacer el ridículo.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** El apellido Matyjaszewski fue en respuesta para los que creían que el de Shion era complicado. Krysztof Matyjaszewski es otro investigador que me gusta mucho. Es polaco, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo trabajando en una universidad en EUA. Su grupo se enfoca en polimerización controlada.

Pobrecito Camus. Planea y planea las cosas y nada le sale bien. Pareciera como si un ser superior estuviese dictando su vida del modo más cruelmente posible. ¿no?

Skitsnack es sueco para 'mierda' en el sentido de patrañas o sandeces. Entiéndase: bullshit en inglés. Afrodita es un hombre muy elegante, pero Camus comienza a desesperarlo.

El siguiente capítulo será maravilloso, chicos. Espero que tengan listas sus plantillas de bingo de clichés de fanfiction, porque ahí seguro que alguien va a ganar. Jaja! Pero eso hasta el próximo mes.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y sus reviews! Ha sido un año muy divertido en cuestión de fiquis jeje. Espero que disfruten de lo que queda de la historia y, como regalo de año nuevo, les confirmo que habrá continuación de este fic. ¡Yay! Eso no sería posible sin todo su apoyo e interés. ¡Un abrazo a todos! Que el 2017 esté lleno de satisfacciones y cosas no horribles!

Review de Shingo: Jaja! Si, sobre todo los primeros capies tuvieron mucho blablabla de química. Creo que sí me pasé, pero también lo quise hacer para establecer un poco mejor el tono y el ambiente de la historia. Noooo! Milo no rechazaría a Camus así como así! No, está muy prendado de él y sólo es cuestión de que deje de divertirme con su sufrimiento para que puedan estar juntos. ^^ Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Kissu!


	10. Resistencia Química

**Capítulo 10: Resistencia Química**

 _La resistencia química se refiere a la capacidad de los materiales a mantenerse íntegros ante la exposición de distintos agentes químicos. La resistencia química de los polímeros se basa no solo en su composición, sino que también en su grado de cristalinidad, su morfología y su peso molecular promedio._

La hora de la verdad llegó con más rapidez de la que Camus hubiese deseado. Death Mask obtuvo el preciado título de doctor y, después de un par de brindis con todos los miembros del grupo, el no tan selecto comité de celebración partió de la universidad para encaminarse al bar favorito de todos.

Los quince minutos de trayecto le parecieron eternos al francés que trataba de escuchar con atención lo que su alumno le indicaba. Ocasionalmente alzaba la mirada para asegurarse de que no estuviesen rezagándose del grupo, pero cada vez regresaba los ojos al suelo al encontrarse con la pícara sonrisa de Afrodita.

—Tuve problemas cuando comparé la polimerización catiónica con la aniónica —explicó Milo—. Creo que debí haber hecho un subtítulo para cada uno; todo se revolvió. Para cuando me decidí a corregirlo se me terminó la semana. ¿No se te dificultará mucho la revisión? Lamento que haya resultado así. Me enfoqué en otras cosas y apenas hoy me percaté de lo que pasaba. ¿Camus? ¿Me estás escuchando?

El aludido asintió a pesar de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que su alumno estaba diciendo. ¿Realmente tenía que discutir sobre la introducción de su tesis en esos momentos? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo ocupado que estaba pensando en cómo confesarle sus sentimientos?

—Estará bien. Para eso te pedí la introducción en estas fechas: para que la revisara y te diera mi opinión. Tendrás buen tiempo para corregirla.

—Ese no es el problema, Camus —alzó un poco la voz—. Pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo que éste.

—Déjalo. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando regrese.

Milo apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo esperar tanto. ¡Es importante!

—¿No puedes esperar una semana?

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no me juzgues con demasiada severidad.

Camus tuvo que admitir que su preocupación le enternecía. ¿Acaso le importaba tanto lo que opinara de su trabajo? En un sorpresivo ataque de valentía pasó su mano izquierda sobre el cabello de Milo y le repitió que todo estaría bien.

—Sé lo mucho que te has esforzado; no pienses más en eso y diviértete.

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas del griego y, tras asentir lentamente, decidió acelerar el paso con la excusa de que los demás ya les llevaban varios metros de ventaja.

Una vez que llegaron al bar, los compañeros se distribuyeron en una larga mesa y Camus tuvo la prudencia de sentarse justo al lado de Milo. La tarde apenas comenzaba y no quería demostrar su debilidad ante la atenta mirada de Afrodita. Estaba seguro de que si pasaba un día más sin aclarar las cosas con Milo, el sueco tomaría cartas en el asunto y aquello era algo que Camus no tenía intenciones de vivir en carne propia.

—Damas y caballeros —exclamó Death Mask una vez que todos tomaron asiento—. Les agradezco a todos por acompañarme en éste, el feliz día de mi titulación. Sin embargo, a nadie le agradezco más que al novato que tan amablemente se ofreció a pagarnos a todos la primera ronda: Milo.

—Eres un imbécil —espetó el aludido—. Te aprovechas de que soy un hombre de palabra.

—Cállate y saca tu billetera, hombre de palabra.

Milo no tuvo posibilidades de descartar la grosera orden y en unos cuantos minutos la mesa estaba repleta de variadas bebidas alcohólicas.

Camus mantuvo su ritmo durante la primera, segunda y tercer rondas. Fue sólo hasta la cuarta que comenzó a quedarse atrás. No sólo su poca capacidad para retener el alcohol le impedía alcanzar a los demás en su afanosa carrera para emborracharse, sino que también tenía muy en mente lo sobrio que tendría que mantenerse si es que quería que su plan tuviese éxito. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, si Milo seguía bebiendo de ese modo ni siquiera tendría oportunidad para ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Milo? —con la esperanza de distraerlo de su bebida, Camus decidió iniciar una conversación—. Con respecto a tu revisión bibliográfica…

El griego puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un lastimero quejido. Era claro que el joven ya había tomado lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su diplomacia.

—¿Quién te entiende, Camus? Primero me dices que me olvide del asunto y ahora quieres retomarlo. Lo siento, ya tomé demasiado como para recordar siquiera lo que es una polimerización.

Por supuesto que en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba a Camus era si Milo recordaba algo de química o no. Lo único que le interesaba era que su alumno se mantuviese lo suficientemente sobrio como para recibir una confesión.

—Dijiste que era importante.

—Y tú dijiste que no pensara más en eso y que me divirtiera —rezongó.

—Pues si ya has olvidado de lo que se trata el tema de tu maestría, entonces creo que ya te has divertido demasiado.

Milo se alzó de hombros y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Más bien es que tú quien no se está divirtiendo lo suficiente.

—Me estoy divirtiendo —gruñó.

—Ah… ten cuidado. No vayas a explotar de la felicidad —rio burdamente y se recargó por completo en el hombro del otro—. Siempre eres tan… _epísimos_.

—¿También olvidaste tu inglés?

—No todos tenemos un inglés perfecto, señor Webster.

—Merriam-Webster, por favor.

Por varios segundos Milo rio como si aquel fuese el mejor chiste del mundo y, a pesar de que sabía que gran parte de esa reacción se debía a que estaba tomado, Camus no pudo evitar sentirse bien consigo mismo. ¿Quién diría que a final de cuentas sí tenía sentido del humor?

—Eres gracioso —balbuceó Milo mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—No es para tanto. Regresaré en una semana.

—No me refiero a eso —se separó de él para darle un sorbo a su bebida—. Me refiero a cuando te titules y regreses a Francia.

Camus se quedó sin palabras por varios segundos. No comprendía de dónde venía aquella idea. Si bien nunca había hablado con Milo sobre sus planes futuros, le parecía extraño que diese por sentado que regresaría a París cuando para él mismo era una idea absurda. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que tenía aquella idea en la cabeza?

—¿Y quién dice que voy a regresar a Francia? —el menor le miró con tanta sorpresa como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza—. Pensé que era obvio. Ya le he pedido a Shion que me admita como posdoctor.

—No tenía idea —admitió el otro con un gesto bastante avergonzado.

—Te dije que me gustaba vivir en Atenas.

—Sí, pero no creí que te disgustara vivir en París.

Camus suspiró mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Aquel asunto le parecía tan sencillo que no comprendía por qué Milo lucubraba con tanto fatalismo. París era una ciudad hermosa, llena de cultura y artes y escenarios idílicos. Amaba a su tierra natal y a su familia, sin embargo, ahora que conocía a la vibrante ciudad griega, París se le antojaba serena y gris. Aunque hacía algunos años consideraba los días lluviosos y los atardeceres silenciosos como lo más afín a su personalidad, ahora sentía que las casas coloridas y las mañanas ruidosas le hacían más feliz. No era que una ciudad fuese mejor que la otra. Simplemente eran diferentes y Camus quería permanecer en la que le parecía más viva.

—No es eso —murmuró—. Es… es sólo que me gusta más aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Milo pareció conforme con la simple respuesta, ya que sonrió amplísimamente y retomó su lugar recargado en el hombro de Camus.

—Entiendo. Lamento haber tomado las cosas por sentado.

—Está bien. Yo tampoco dejé las cosas en claro.

Por unos momentos Milo tornó su atención a sus compañeros, pero no tardó en decidir que su conversación con Camus era mucho más interesante que la del resto de la mesa.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —aseguró—. Aun así, estoy feliz de que te quedarás. Podremos seguir viéndonos una vez que me titule, ¿verdad?

El francés dejó escapar una débil risa y le aseguró que así sería.

* * *

Los intentos de Camus para evitar que Milo se emborrachara hasta la médula funcionaron sólo a medias. Su torpe conversación logró distraer a Milo lo suficiente como para extender sus descansos entre trago y trago y Camus sospechaba que sería capaz de recordar la mayor parte de los eventos de aquella tarde, incluida su confesión. Por otro lado, tampoco era como si el muchacho estuviese completamente sobrio. Es más, sabía que si la velada se extendía por una hora más sería imposible que cumpliera su cometido. Envalentonado por el alcohol, Camus decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Me temo que es hora de que me retire —indicó con voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchado por Death Mask.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Apenas estamos empezando! ¡Después de esto iremos a casa de Shura!

—¿Cómo que a mi casa? —exclamó el mayor casi atragantándose con los cacahuates que comía—. ¿A qué hora se decidió eso?

—No te preocupes, hombre. Al rato arreglamos los detalles.

—He de insistir —continuó Camus sin permitir que la discusión virara en otra dirección.

—¡Si no han dado ni las diez de la noche! —espetó nuevamente el italiano.

—Mi vuelo sale mañana temprano —exageró sin reparos mientras juntaba su mochila y chamarra—. Tú te vienes conmigo, Milo.

—¿Y yo por qué? —Camus frunció el ceño ante el agudo tono de sus palabras—. Yo no tengo un vuelo mañana.

—Has tomado demasiado y alguien tiene que llevarte a tu casa. Somos vecinos y es la solución más lógica.

Milo miró detenidamente el vaso entre sus manos como preguntándose a sí mismo si realmente estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba.

—¡Déjalo en paz, Camus! Si él se quiere quedar, déjalo.

—¿Y tú lo llevarás a su casa cuando terminemos? —canturreó Afrodita y Camus sonrió disimuladamente para agradecerle su ayuda.

—¡Es un adulto! ¡Puede cuidarse a sí mismo! ¿No es así, Milo?

El griego rascó su cabeza por un par de segundos antes de alzarse de hombros.

—Quizá Camus tenga razón —dijo no del todo convencido—. Además, tuve una semana difícil. Lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar.

—¡Par de aburridos! ¡Ustedes se lo pierden!

Después de intercambiar algunas despedidas y de reiterar las felicitaciones, Camus y Milo salieron del bar. Mientras caminaban por las frías calles, el francés se congratuló a sí mismo por la maravillosa escena que acababa de montar. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros sospechaban los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se llevaba a Milo consigo —sólo Death Mask parecía ser demasiado bruto como para comprender lo que había pasado. No obstante, Camus mantuvo su frialdad y actuó como si no le importara lo que los demás pensaran de él aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza. Su táctica fue descarada e infantil y estaba seguro de que sería la comidilla del laboratorio por semanas. Sin embargo, el hombre que caminaba pausadamente a su lado merecía eso y más. Las burlas de sus compañeros adquirirían un dulce sabor una vez que tuviese a Milo entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a la zona estudiantil en completo silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de los apagados sonidos de la noche otoñal. Aunque la noche era tibia, un fresco viento soplaba desde el sur, recordándole de las frías y húmedas noches parisinas que tanto le gustaban. Después de un par de cuadras apareció el viejo edificio en el que Milo vivía y entre más cerca estaban de su meta, más nervioso se sentía Camus.

—Creí que nunca llegaríamos —balbuceó Milo—. ¿Por qué tuvimos que ir a un lugar tan lejano?

Camus evitó comentar el hecho de que sólo llevaban un cuarto de hora caminando.

—Ya casi llegamos, sólo falta un poco más —Milo emitió un lastimero quejido y un traspié le hizo colgarse de su brazo—. Esto no hará que lleguemos más rápido.

El griego balbuceó un par de oraciones que Camus no pudo descifrar, por lo que siguieron caminando y pronto llegaron al edificio. Después de tres intentos Milo encontró las llaves que guardaba en su mochila y, tras dos intentos más, logró abrir la puerta principal. La subida de las escaleras fue una verdadera faena y si Camus no se arrepintió y decidió cargar a Milo fue porque dudaba de su condición física para hacerlo. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era caerse con todo y alumno por las angostas escaleras del edificio.

Camus exhaló con alivio cuando llegaron al tercer piso y Milo logró abrir la puerta de su departamento. Una vez dentro, Milo azotó la puerta, lanzó sus llaves sobre la mesita de centro y dejó caer su mochila en una esquina de la sala.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó mientras le tomaba de ambas manos.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz, Milo lo condujo hacia la habitación mientras el pobre francés entraba en pánico. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese muchacho? ¿Estaba tan tomado como para hacerle una propuesta indecorosa? ¿Estaría Camus lo suficientemente sobrio como para resistirse? Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá sería incapaz de resistirse incluso sin la influencia del alcohol. Meneó la cabeza. No, no, él no haría algo así como aprovecharse de alguien en estado de ebriedad. Incluso si ignoraba el factor de la ilegalidad, estaba seguro de que Afrodita lo mataría antes de que la policía diese con él. ¡No quería morir tan joven!

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras Milo se tiraba sobre la cama sin soltarle de las manos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

En lugar de buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas, se dejó llevar y se recostó a un costado de Milo. La luz de una ventana vecina apenas y le permitió reconocer algunos de sus rasgos. El hombre sonreía torpemente mientras contenía una carcajada, removiéndose descuidadamente sobre la colcha.

—Te quedarás, Camus —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Creí que te irías en cuanto te titularas. Creí que sería como con Kanon, pero tú sí te quedarás. Camus… —ronroneó mientras le sujetaba de la camisa—. Ven.

Una oleada de calor inundó el vientre de Camus cuando Milo lo haló hacia él y unió sus labios en un muy esperado beso. El contacto inicial fue torpe y agresivo. El griego lamía y mordía los labios del mayor sin mucho decoro y emitía lastimeras palabras que Camus no pudo entender. En tres ocasiones intentó separarse del otro, sin embargo, las tres ocasiones escuchó a una pequeña vocecilla que le instaba a continuar con aquello que tanto placer le prometía.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Camus decidió dejarse llevar y se movió hasta colocarse sobre Milo. Un gemidito se escuchó entre la grave risa del menor, quien no dudó en abrazarle del cuello y en profundizar el beso.

El corazón de Camus comenzó a latir desbocadamente. Apenas y podía creer que aquello con lo que había soñado desde hacía meses se estaba haciendo realidad. ¡Y de qué forma! Aquellos sueños, antes tan bienvenidos y disfrutables, ahora le parecían poca cosa a comparación de la excitante realidad. El calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, su sabor y los roncos sonidos que emitía se conjuntaban hermosamente, abrumándolo con emociones que nunca antes había experimentado y que prometían enloquecerle.

Durante toda su vida Camus había sido amante del orden y de la razón. Se sentía cómodo únicamente cuando navegaba en el mar del raciocinio y de la lógica. Sin embargo, ahora que Milo lo conducía con tanta ligereza hacia aguas profundas y desconocidas, se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué pasó tanto tiempo lejos de aquel territorio. Tan placentero era; tan satisfactorio. Milo le daba la fuerza suficiente para adentrarse en la locura y Camus pensó que, mientras él estuviese a su lado, nunca más se alejaría de ella.

Entre aquellas caricias y suspiros, la noche dejó de parecerle fresca. La alcoba era cálida y estrecha y pronto una delgada capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir su piel. Camus se preguntó si Milo estaría experimentando algo semejante y decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo, abandonando sus labios para probar la tersa piel de su nuca. El salado sabor le dio la respuesta que buscaba y sonrío con satisfacción cuando Milo ladeó el rostro, ofreciéndole más espacio para consentirle. Camus deseó escuchar más de sus complacidos suspiros y lentamente deslizó una pierna entre las de Milo. El mayor tuvo que contener una risa al escuchar el agudo tono que comenzaron a adoptar sus quejidos.

Camus sembró húmedos besos por su nuca y hombros mientras que su mano izquierda se dedicaba a bajar lo más posible el cuello de su playera. Las caderas de Milo comenzaron un lento vaivén que aceleró su ritmo mientras pasaban los minutos.

— _Ki'allo_ … —susurró—. _Ki'allo_ , Camus.

A pesar de haber vivido en Grecia por tantos años, el griego de Camus era bastante malo. No obstante, sabía lo suficiente como para saber lo que aquella palabra significaba: más.

Extrañamente, la invitación tuvo un efecto contrario al traer a Camus de regreso al mundo real. Se separó abruptamente de Milo al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Camus? —el menor le sujetó del brazo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto está mal —murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama—. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?

Precisamente el problema era que no estaba pensando y todo era culpa de Milo.

—¿Mal? —la oscuridad acentuó el nervioso tono de sus palabras—. ¿Por qué?

—Estás borracho.

—No tanto.

Camus le miró por algunos segundos. Aquello era en parte cierto. Milo no estaba totalmente inconsciente, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese completamente lúcido. El francés se decidió a que nada más pasaría mientras Milo no tuviese un completo control de sus decisiones. Sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos mientras le besaba en la frente.

—Hablaremos de esto mañana.

—Camus, ven —el aludido no se dejó convencer por el mohín—. _¡Éla edó!_

—Lo haré cuando recuerdes tu inglés —se puso de pie y alisó su desarreglada ropa—. Te prepararé algo de comer.

Milo protestó nuevamente en griego, pero Camus ya había salido de la habitación.

Minutos después, cuando regresó con un par de emparedados, se encontró con que Milo ya estaba plácidamente dormido. Decidió sacrificarse y comerse ambos bocadillos en silencio y a oscuras. Una vez que terminó, se quitó los zapatos y los de Milo y removió la ropa de cama para poder taparle con la colcha. Se convenció a sí mismo de lo absurdo que sería irse a dormir al sofá y no tardó en acompañar a Milo en la cama.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, Camus pensó que si algún día ganaba un premio Nobel, éste sería el de la Inusitada Fuerza de Voluntad.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Epísimos= ceremonioso, formal; Éla edó= ven.

Bien, chicos. ¿Ya llenaron sus bingo de clichés de fanfiction? Porque, si este fic ha estado lleno de ellos, este capie estuvo rebosante. ¿Qué puedo decir? No lo puedo evitar. Además, tengo una cierta gran debilidad hacia Miluchis borracho. Tengo headcanon de que no es muy bueno con la bebida. Afortunadamente, Camuchis es sensato y no hizo nada demasiado imprudente. Afrodita no tendrá que matarlo. ¿Qué pasará la mañana siguiente? Esperemos que nada demasiado vergonzoso.

OMG! Ya sólo faltan dos capies! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Gasp! Apenas y puedo creer que este fic ya va para un año. Espero que me acompañen hasta el final!

Review a Shingo: Me hizo muy feliz tu comentario y el saber que te ponías a pensar en una trama para este fic. Creo que elegí un tema algo arriesgado, y mi interés hacia el tema luego hace que me distraiga y escriba más cosas técnicas que las que debería, pero me alegra ver que te haya gustado con todo y eso. Espero que no hayas muerto en este mes que tardé en actualizar! Prometo que ya casi todo va a estar bien. De lo contrario, Camus se nos tira de un edificio. ^^ Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! También espero que este 2017 te la pases muy bien y que todo esté lleno de salud, dinero y bishies.


	11. Temperatura de Transición Vítrea

**Capítulo 11: Temperatura de Transición Vítrea**

 _La temperatura de transición vítrea se define como aquella en la cual las propiedades mecánicas de un plástico cambian radicalmente debido a los movimientos de las cadenas poliméricas que lo componen. Por sí mismo no representa un cambio de estado, sino una transición termodinámica en la que las cadenas poliméricas comienzan a presentar movimiento._

Camus despertó de golpe al escuchar el pitido de la alarma de su celular. Sin embargo, su reacción fue serena a comparación de la del joven que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Ca-mus? —su peso se movió sobre el colchón, la colcha crujió y tras un seco golpe Camus se quedó sin colcha y sin acompañante de cama.

El cerebro del francés necesitó varios segundos para comprender la situación: que su vuelo a Francia salía a mediodía; que la noche anterior había ido a tomar con sus compañeros de laboratorio y que terminó por quedarse a dormir en el departamento de un no muy sobrio Milo; que el pobre muchacho, extrañado por el inusual ruido, acabó por asustarse aún más al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama y que en su sorpresa dio un par de vueltas en el colchón antes de caer al frío piso de loseta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor mientras se asomaba por el borde de la cama.

Demasiado adolorido como para responder inmediatamente, Milo se tomó unos segundos para sobar su cadera y desenmarañar el caos de su cabello. Si bien Camus estaba impaciente por poder retomar la conversación de la noche anterior —esa que no había iniciado siquiera—, optó por esperar a que el griego se recuperara.

—¿Camus? —balbuceó nuevamente—. Hice una estupidez, ¿verdad?

—Así tanto como una estupidez, yo diría que no. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Milo asintió, murmuró algo ilegible y se enredó con la pesada colcha.

—Te besé —su apagada voz sonó aún más ronca por debajo del cobertor—. Me detuviste y me quedé dormido.

—Nos besamos —aclaró Camus—, y si no te detuve antes fue porque yo tampoco estaba muy sobrio.

Milo gruñó fuertemente y abrazó con más fuerza el cobertor, agachándose hasta convertirse en una pequeña bola afelpada.

Aunque irritado por la avergonzada reacción de Milo, Camus decidió ser fuerte y reunió toda la paciencia que poseía en esos momentos. Quiso darle una tregua y dejarle solo por unos minutos en lo que terminaba por recordar y digerir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Te prepararé algo para desayunar.

Milo asintió debajo de su protección; Camus se ató los zapatos, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se tomó la libertad de meterse al baño y comenzó a lavar su cara con agua fría. No entendía por qué Milo reaccionaba de esa manera. Fue él quien lo inició todo y, a final de cuentas, Camus le detuvo antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Esos besos eran algo que ambos deseaban desde hacía meses y le frustraba pensar que el griego se había arrepentido de sus acciones. Por supuesto que la situación no había ocurrido en óptimas condiciones, sin embargo, a Camus tampoco le había parecido tan malo. Se había ido a la cama con la esperanza de que Milo tomase la situación con su acostumbrada alegría y ahora todas esas ilusiones parecían desvanecerse con el viento.

Comenzó a sentir un severo malestar estomacal que, suponía, poco tenía que ver con el consumo alcohólico de la noche anterior, y decidió distraerse a sí mismo en la cocina.

Para ser sincero, el francés no tenía mucha idea de lo que se suponía que podía hacer. Había sólo dos huevos en el refrigerador y justo la noche anterior se había terminado las rebanadas de jamón. Para colmo, ni siquiera había cajas de cereal. Lo único de uso que encontró fue un litro de leche descremada y una botella de jugo de manzana.

Después de asomarse un par de veces por la alacena, decidió arriesgarse y preparar hotcakes. Recodaba haber hecho algo así hacía muchos años y las instrucciones en la cajita de harina le parecieron lo suficientemente claras. Además, era bien sabido que los alimentos con alto contenido de glucosa eran lo mejor para poder combatir la resaca.

Afortunadamente para su amor propio, el preparar los hotcakes era tan fácil como recordaba y los únicos traspiés que tuvo consistieron en encontrar los utensilios necesarios para su preparación. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que se le quemaron los dos primeros panqueques, pero eso era sólo porque estaba cocinando con una sartén y una estufa nuevas para él.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, una rubia torrecita de hotcakes se alzaba a un costado de la estufa. La bella visión fue casi suficiente para subir los ánimos de Camus, quien comenzaba a inquietarse nuevamente porque Milo había cruzado hacia el baño hacía un par de minutos atrás.

Trató de disimular el temblor en sus manos y escogió un par de platos de plástico y colocó tres hotcakes sobre cada uno de ellos. Abrió de nueva cuenta la alacena y comenzó a buscar la miel de maple. Extrañamente, no encontró ninguna botellita ámbar y el estrés lo dominó nuevamente al percatarse de que había pasado por alto tan importante componente del desayuno.

—¿Buscas la miel? —preguntó Milo mientras arrastraba los pies por la sala—. Está arriba, a la izquierda.

Camus removió un par de botes, pero siguió sin encontrarla.

—Creo que ya no hay.

—¡Claro que hay! Compré una botella hace un par de semanas.

Milo le empujó no muy sutilmente y asomó su cabeza por la alacena, saliendo unos segundos después con una enorme botella de miel de abeja. Camus sólo pudo arquear la ceja ante la extraña proposición.

—Buscaba la miel de maple.

—¿Maple? —Milo parpadeó varias veces y miró la botella de miel—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta eso?

Camus puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató la botella de las manos.

—No tiene que ser maple real. Venden jarabe tipo miel de maple.

—¿Y para qué comprar eso cuando puedo usar miel natural?

—¿De abeja?

—De abeja.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone miel de abeja a sus hotcakes?

—En mi casa siempre hemos usado miel de abeja.

Camus cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la barra.

—No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por esto.

—Tú empezaste. Tú y tu burguesa idea de usar miel de maple en los hotcakes. Ni que fuera millonario.

—¡Ya, ya! Usa lo que quieras y siéntate.

A sabiendas de que lo peor en esos momentos sería permitir que el volumen de la conversación siguiese elevándose, Milo obedeció y comenzó a comerse su desayuno en silencio. Camus decidió utilizar mermelada de fresa porque eso de usar miel de abeja era una salvajada y sólo los griegos estaban lo suficientemente locos como para hacer algo así.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Milo cuando terminó de comer su desayuno—. Lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer. Las cosas no debieron haber sido de esa forma.

El aludido dejó a un lado su plato a medio comer y le miró de frente sin atreverse a decir nada más.

—Has sido muy bueno conmigo —continuó—, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer para compensártelo fue emborracharme, obligarte a traerme hasta acá y luego… —cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza—. Cuando Kanon vino de visita me puse a pensar en nosotros. Hasta entonces estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero luego di por sentado que te irías en cuanto acabaras el doctorado. Tuve miedo y no supe cómo reaccionar. Cuando me dijiste que te quedarías me puse tan feliz que hice una locura —rio apagadamente—. Se supone que yo soy muy bueno en estas cosas, ¿sabes? Que se me da eso del romanticismo y los sentimientos y… y tuve suerte de que no te vomitara encima.

Camus tuvo que sonreír ante la idea. Definitivamente las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peores.

—Me pones muy nervioso, Camus —susurró pesadamente y recargó su rostro sobre la barra—. Y cada vez me pones peor.

De cierta forma, el francés sintió alivio al saber que no era el único que estaba pasando un mal momento con todo ese asunto de la confesión. Es más, tenía que admitir que se sentía algo orgulloso de saberse el responsable del nerviosismo de alguien como Milo. Eso quería decir que, después de todo, sí estaba haciendo algo bien.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó—. Me has enloquecido todo este tiempo. Tenemos suerte de que no haya explotado ninguna de mis reacciones hasta ahora.

Milo rio cansinamente sin despegarse de la mesa. Extendió su mano hacia la de Camus y la acarició levemente.

—Siento haberte echado a perder la noche.

—No la echaste a perder —aseguró—. Sólo… la complicaste un poco.

Milo sonrió avergonzado y Camus le confortó correspondiendo a su caricia.

Disfrutaron el momento por unos minutos hasta que a Camus se le ocurrió mirar el reloj de la pared y se percató de que acababan de pasar las nueve de la mañana. Todavía tenía que regresar a su departamento por su maleta y tomar el subterráneo hasta el aeropuerto. Lo mejor sería que se retirara en ese momento.

—Milo, tengo que irme —el otro asintió lentamente—. No quiero… no quiero decir cosas que me atormentarán toda esta semana. Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

—Igual; mi cabeza me está matando.

—Termina tu jugo y descansa. Regreso el próximo sábado en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Cuídate.

Camus se puso de pie y le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza. Escuchó a Milo reír quedamente y, asegurándose de no mirar hacia atrás, tomó su mochila y salió del departamento.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras del edificio pensó en regresar. Sin embargo, se convenció a sí mismo de que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas en suspenso por una semana más. Después de todo, los boletos de avión no salían baratos y si regresaba con Milo había muchas posibilidades de que perdiese su vuelo.

Sus padres y su bolsillo lo agradecerían.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Este capítulo es el pináculo de una gran duda que tuve: ¿escribir hotcakes o panqueques o pancakes? Hubo encuesta en tumblr y toda la cosa. ¿Conclusión? La mayor parte de las personas entendía hotcakes... escribí panqueques por ahí, pero en general me terminé yendo por hotcakes porque creo que era lo más universal.

Ejem... ahora sobre el capie. Lamento mucho que haya sido tan corto, pero quise dejarle en cliffhanger porque... pues por que soy mala, ¿no? El siguiente y último capítulo será más largo para compensar.

¿Saben? Algo que me molesta mucho en las películas es el cómo la gente desprecia los boletos de avión. Es típica la escena de que alguien se sube al avión y luego decide bajarse para quedarse con el amor de su vida o algo así. Y... la verdad es que los boletos son demasiado caros como para que hagas algo así. No me hace sentido. Viajas y ya llamas por teléfono a tu corazón y entonces sí se ponen de acuerdo. Si, si. No soy muy romántica, pero eso de tirar dinero a la basura me parece una bestialidad. Por eso Camus se fue porque se fue. Descuiden, regresará pronto.

Inicia chantaje emocional Hoy ando súper triste porque mi mejor amiga del trabajo se fue a trabajar a otra empresa. Así que ando que no me calienta ni el sol y espero que sus reviews me ayuden a que esto sea más llevadero. ¡Dejen revieeeeewwwwws! Termina chantaje emocional

¡Gracias a todos como siempre! ¡La siguiente actualización será la última de este fic *gasp* pero la secuela ya está a punto de salir del horno!

Respuesta a review de Shingo: Jaja! Ve el lado positivo de que apenas te hayas dado cuenta de la actualización, ya no tuviste que esperar demasiado para ésta. Camus definitivamente merece un premio. Creo que la mayoría habría aprovechado la situación. Pero le tuvo miedo a Afrodita y con razón. ^^ Espero que hayas disfrutado este capie! ¡Muchas gracias!


	12. Punto de Fusión

**Capítulo 12: Punto de Fusión**

 _El punto de fusión es la temperatura en la cual un material cambia de estado sólido a líquido. En la ciencia de los polímeros, el punto de fusión se presenta únicamente en los polímeros termoplásticos, y su valor está fuertemente ligado al peso molecular del material, a su tacticidad y al tipo, concentración y tamaño de sus grupos funcionales pendientes._

Camus sobrellevó su estancia en París con mucha más paciencia de la esperada. Mucho tenía que agradecerle a sus padres, quienes constantemente le distraían con preguntas sobre su trabajo y las futuras líneas de investigación que podría tomar durante su posdoctorado.

Ocasionalmente, cuando sus preguntas se hacían demasiado abrumadoras o cuando querían llevarlo a alguna galería de arte contemporáneo repleta de retretes dorados, Camus optaba por retirarse a la que aún consideraba su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que revisar la introducción de su joven alumno —ellos no tenían que saber que acabó ese trabajo desde el segundo día. Después de todo, tenía que aprovechar la televisión cuyo idioma de hecho comprendía y la enorme pila de libros que nunca pudo llevarse consigo a Atenas.

A pesar de la extraña situación, Camus disfrutaba cada minuto del día. Era una pena que no pudiese decir lo mismo de las noches.

La oscuridad y los amortiguados sonidos nocturnos nunca fallaban en hacerle recordar la última noche que vio a Milo, aquella en la que compartieron caricias y besos entorpecidos. En ocasiones, cuando apenas dormitaba, creía escuchar la voz de Milo pidiéndole que regresara a la cama con él. Era entonces que despertaba de un brinco, dando manotazos que verificaban que realmente se encontraba solo. Después de eso le era imposible pegar el ojo por al menos una hora y, considerando que cosas así pasaban al menos un par de veces por noche, se podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que esas vacaciones Camus pasó las noches más largas de toda su vida.

Afortunadamente, las mañanas llegaban siempre con distracciones que le permitían enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese el hombre que dejó en Atenas. Las hogazas de pan recién horneado, las tazas de café con leche e incluso las preocupadas palabras de sus padres le producían una tierna satisfacción que le recordaba por qué todos los años se tomaba la molestia de interrumpir su investigación por una semana para visitar su tierra natal.

Fue gracias a aquellos agradables sentimientos que el tiempo corrió con más rapidez de la esperada y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de regreso en Atenas, desplazándose en tren desde el aeropuerto hasta el centro de la ciudad. Pasaban de las once de la noche y en el vagón únicamente viajaban él y una adormilada pareja sentada a varios asientos de distancia. La soledad y la oscuridad en el paisaje no tardaron en hacer mellas en su estado de ánimo, desesperándolo por llegar pronto a casa.

Con el fin de disipar la incómoda sensación, decidió enfocarse en lo único que lograba distraerlo aún más que su investigación: Milo. ¿Podría verlo al día siguiente? Le parecía demasiado tarde como para llamarle y agendar una cita, así que hizo lo segundo mejor que se le ocurrió y le mandó un mensaje por celular.

 _Buenas noches, Milo. Ya regresé._

Si bien aquellas frases no eran las más románticas y elocuentes de toda su vida, se convenció a sí mismo de que fueron las más apropiadas. Comenzó a escribir con respecto a reunirse al día siguiente cuando un tintineo le interrumpió. Milo le respondió con tanta rapidez que Camus supuso que el hombre había esperado por aquel mensaje toda la noche.

 _Bienvenido! Te extrañé_

Camus se removió en su asiento. ¿Cómo podía escribir algo tan vergonzoso? Por simple que fuere, él hubiese necesitado al menos tres copas de vino para animarse a hacer algo así.

 _Gracias._

Exhaló y se sintió culpable por no atreverse a escribir un 'yo a ti' o siquiera un 'yo tmb'. Sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante con su estrategia.

 _¿Crees que podamos vernos mañana?_

 _Claro! Dónde y a qué hora?_

 _¿Está bien a las 10 en tu departamento?_

Aunque el francés sabía que los domingos a las diez de la mañana eran lo mismo que los lunes a las cinco, se consoló al pensar que él no era el único desesperado. Después de todo, Milo fue el primero en responder los mensajes como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche.

 _Perfecto!_

¿Perfecto? Pensó Camus. Por supuesto que no era perfecto. Era demasiado temprano, apresurado y sinceramente algo grosero. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho a Milo para que se comportase de esa manera? O Camus era mucho más encantador de lo que él mismo había pensado, o Milo tenía el peor gusto de todos los tiempos.

 _Bien. Nos vemos entonces._

El joven miró atentamente su celular y escribió algunas palabras más. Por varios segundos se preguntó si era buena idea mandar el mensaje o no y, en un momento de especial torpeza, se decidió por lo primero.

 _Podemos aprovechar para discutir sobre la introducción de tu tesis._

Camus apretó el puente de su nariz instantes después de enviar el mensaje. ¿Qué diablos pensaba cuando envió semejante cosa? Claro, aparentemente su seca conversación no era lo suficientemente patética, sino que tenía que coronarla con algo absurdo que pretendía enmascarar sus intenciones. Milo no se tragaría esa bazofia ni en un millón de años.

 _Jaja! Claro, tmb podemos hacer eso ;)_

El mensaje casi provocó que Camus tirara su celular por la ventana del tren. Al menos el muchacho tenía sentido del humor. Si él hubiese estado en el lugar de Milo habría borrado su contacto inmediatamente, bloqueado su número y advertirle a todos que Camus Carlier era tan malo con las relaciones humanas como bueno en la química.

Aunque, la verdad, eso no era un secreto para nadie.

Le deseó escuetamente las buenas noches y guardó su celular justo al momento en el que el tren llegó a la sección subterránea de la vía.

Minutos después, descendió del tren en la estación Evangelismos. El último camión que podía llevarle a casa había partido hacía unos cuantos minutos, por lo que tuvo que tomar un taxi. Llegó a su departamento pasada la media noche, cenó un gyro que compró en el aeropuerto y se quedó dormido al instante en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Toda la noche soñó con el griego que le impidió dormir durante casi todas sus vacaciones.

-oOo-

El día siguiente Camus se despertó muy temprano. Tomó una ducha y se vistió con la ropa más decente que encontró en su armario —una vieja camisa y pantalones de vestir que utilizaba cada que presentaba en un congreso—, y salió de casa a grandes zancadas. Su prisa provocó que llegase veinte minutos antes de las diez y, aunque su plan original era esperar afuera del departamento de Milo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que sus vecinos eran extrañamente madrugadores.

Para la quinta persona que salió del edificio y que le miró como si fuese un asesino a sueldo, Camus decidió que sería mucho menos vergonzoso esperar en el interior del edificio. Aprovechó el momento en el que una muchacha salió a hacer ejercicio para detener la puerta principal y así poder entrar sin tener que pedirle ayuda a Milo.

Subió las escaleras muy lentamente, preguntándose cuál sería el mejor modo de saludar a su alumno. Un beso en los labios sonaba demasiado apresurado y uno en la mejilla se le antojó anticuado. Un apretón de manos le ganaría un puñetazo en la nariz y con un abrazo corría el riesgo de parecer demasiado empalagoso.

Pensó durante tanto tiempo cómo debía de presentarse que sin darse cuenta llegaron las diez con cinco minutos. Casi dio un brinco cuando se percató de que se había atrasado —cinco minutos eran cinco minutos—, y, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa, llamó tres veces a la puerta del departamento de Milo. Al instante en el que ésta se abrió, Camus se dio cuenta de que cualquier plan que hubiera hecho habría sido en vano. Milo no tardó ni un segundo en abrir los brazos hacia él y colgarse de su cuello.

—¡Llegaste!

Gracias al cielo, la emoción pareció impedir que Milo se percatara del estado catatónico en el que entró Camus por su efusiva bienvenida. No sólo eso, el abrazo duró por tanto tiempo que incluso le dio tiempo suficiente para recuperarse y corresponderle.

—¿Tuviste buen viaje? —preguntó el menor mientras se separaba lentamente de él.

—Sí, el avión se retrasó un poco, pero desembarcamos pronto.

—Incluso así llegaste tarde a casa, ¿no es así? —le tomó de la mano y le guio hasta sentarse en el sillón—. Ya eran más de las once.

—De hecho, llegué a casa a medianoche —admitió sin pensar en las implicaciones de sus palabras—. Te escribí en cuanto pude.

Milo rio nerviosamente y bajó la mirada.

—No tenías que hacerlo; estabas cansado.

—Quería darte esto lo más pronto posible —tomó su mochila del suelo y de ella sacó un folder con varias hojas en su interior.

—¡Ah! ¿La hora de la verdad?

Milo sonrió burlonamente y Camus supo que estaba siendo condescendiente con él. Aun así, decidió seguir con el juego con la esperanza de que la plática del trabajo le tranquilizara. Colocó el folder entre ellos y le mostró las hojas impresas. Éstas estaban repletas de correcciones con bolígrafo rojo y algunas anotaciones en los costados con tinta azul.

— _Theé mou!_ ¿Es en serio?

—En general hiciste un buen trabajo. Sólo hay algunas cuantas correcciones de estilo y algunos puntos en donde me gustaría que profundizaras.

—¿Algunos puntos? —exclamó mientras hojeaba las páginas—. ¡Está lleno de correcciones!

—Eso es absurdo. Ha sido uno de los trabajos que menos he tenido que corregir.

—¿Y qué haces con los demás? ¿Sumerges las hojas en tinta roja? —hizo una pausa—. ¿O en la sangre de tus alumnos?

—No es gracioso —murmuró Camus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo es. Soy sumamente gracioso.

Milo dejó las hojas en la mesa de centro y, con la idea de aplazar aún más lo que realmente no quería aplazar, Camus tomó nuevamente su mochila.

—También te traje esto —le ofreció una colorida caja de metal.

—¿Y eso?

— _La Cure Gourmande_ —indicó—. Es una pastelería y confitería muy famosa en Francia. Te traje galletas de chocolate.

—Bueno, esto es mejor que el folder —estudió por unos segundos la imagen de la caja y la puso a un lado de la introducción de su tesis—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué más tienes ahí? ¿Unas postales? ¿Unos llaveros con forma de la torre Eiffel?

—De hecho sí traje unas postales…

—Camus… —el tono de Milo trajo consigo una advertencia.

—La próxima vez te traeré un llavero.

—¡Camus!

El susodicho parpadeó varias veces y ladeó el rostro.

—Lo siento. No estoy muy seguro de lo que debería hacer en estos momentos.

—Dijiste que querías decirme algo cuando llegaras. Podrías empezar por eso.

Camus tartamudeó un par de palabras sin sentido, los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron y un extraño hormigueo comenzó a recorrer la punta de sus dedos. Tomó aire y se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Milo a los ojos.

—Me gustas.

Listo. Ahí estaba. Finalmente había dicho lo que había querido decir desde hacía meses. Habría querido festejar su maravilloso logro, pero su expectativa ante lo que vendría después le impidió enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese Milo.

—¿Ya ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?

—Sí. Sí lo fue —admitió—. Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo dices tú?

—Yo… —las palabras murieron en su boca—. Tú…

Tres intentos más y Milo rio de un modo tan descorazonado que por un momento preocupó a Camus. El menor sacudió su cabeza, sujetó al otro por los hombros y se acercó a él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Tú también me gustas —susurró entre el breve espacio entre ellos y eso fue suficiente para que Camus se dejara llevar.

Sujetó a Milo de su cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y deslizó una de sus manos a su espalda baja. Su rostro buscó el del menor y se unieron de nuevo en un beso, mucho más pasional que el anterior y no tan desesperado como el primero.

Camus se sintió en la gloria. Finalmente tenía entre sus brazos al hombre que deseaba desde el momento en el que vio su fotografía en blanco y negro. Todas aquellas fantasías, todos esos momentos de alegría y de frustración, toda esa energía que venía acumulando desde que comenzó el semestre por fin alejaba toda esa angustia y tristeza que nublaban sus pensamientos.

No que éstos se hubiesen aclarado, por cierto. Ahora que tenía ese cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, que podía aspirar a sus anchas el fresco aroma de su shampoo y que saboreaba sus labios tenía pocos motivos por los cuales detenerse. Sus manos instintivamente lo acercaron hacia él, juntando sus pechos de modo que pudiese sentir el agitado ritmo de sus pulmones. Su boca comenzó a dedicarle atención no sólo a sus labios, sino que también a su cuello y nuca. Milo se dejaba hacer, emitiendo de cuando en cuando quejidos que únicamente incitaban más al mayor. En un momento su mano izquierda se atrevió a dejar su lugar en la cintura del otro para desplazarse más hacia el sur y fue entonces que Milo dio un respingo y se separó de él.

—Lo siento —dijo Camus—. Me dejé llevar.

—Está bien. Es sólo que… —carraspeo—. Al menos deberías invitarme a salir primero. Después de todo, hasta te vestiste para la ocasión.

—Sí, lo siento —le tomó de las manos y lo acercó nuevamente hacia él—. No soy muy bueno para estas cosas.

—Se nota —Milo besó sus sonrojadas mejillas en tono de conciliación—. Está bien. Aprenderemos juntos.

—¿No que tú sí eras bueno para esto?

—Contigo no. Haces que pierda el control de mis pensamientos cognitivos.

—Eres un ñoño —murmuró Camus.

Milo rio fuertemente.

—Entonces tú eres el rey de los ñoños.

Camus aceptó el título y recargó su cabeza en la de Milo. Parecía ser que ambos eran unos incompetentes sociales, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Después de todo, había mucha química entre ellos.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Loooooooooooooooooololololololol! No saben el trabajo que me costó aguantarme para escribir esa última oración hasta este capítulo. Literal, LITERAL prácticamente escribí todo este fic para escribirla. A que al menos uno de ustedes estaba sentado en su asiento preguntándose a qué hora lo escribiría. Bien. Al fin, al fin pude hacerlo.

Admito que esta historia sobrepasó muchísimo mis expectativas de respuesta. Quería hacer algo bastante trillado y ñoño, pero me alegra ver que haya sido lo suficientemente divertido como para que a la gente le gustara. Yo soy ávida defensora de los clichés. Existen porque funcionan y no hay que temer utilizarlos, pero ahora sí que me pasé. Pero no importa porque fue algo muy divertido de hacer.

Mil y un gracias por todas sus lecturas y reviews. Llegamos a más de 100 reviews! ¿No es maravilloso? Todo ha sido gracias a ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia de principio a fin y que puedan acompañarme en la secuela: Journal of Applied Polymer Science (wink wink). Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí seguir el mismo esquema que este fic. Es decir, 12 capies subidos uno al mes. Creo que me tomaré un descanso de este AU por uno o dos meses, pero estaré de regreso antes de que me extrañen (a menos de que me extrañen mucho, eso podría pasar).

Gracias de nuevo a todos, tanto a los que dejaron review como los que no. Los que followearon y los que favoritearon y los que leyeron esto como un guilty pleasure y les da vergüenza comentar. Espero que nos leamos pronto!

¡Kissu!

Respuesta a **Shingo** : El capie anterior no fue maldad pura. Yo soy la pura maldad, la verdad. Camus es un hombre sensato que sabe que hay tiempo para todo. Quizá eso lo haga algo frío y no muy romántico, pero es mejor un hombre centrado que uno muy acosador. Además, Milo así lo quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado este último capie y muchas gracias por tus lecturas y reviews!


End file.
